REMAKE I Hate Rain
by ZaKhazanahKaizzz
Summary: Kenapa saat aku mencoba untuk menggenggammu, kau menikungku. Saat aku mencoba berteman denganmu, kau mengambil paksa orang yang sangat ku sayangi. Kau menambah kadar volume kebencianku terhadapmu. Hujan./ KaiBaek (Kai x Baekhyun)/ ChanBaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun) GS for Baekhyun


I Hate Rain

Author : ZaKhazaKaizzz

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jong In atau Kai

Park Chanyeol

Rated : Remaja

Genre : Romance 'may be'

Length : Oneshoot

Yoohoo… za bawa ff Baekkie hyung lagi dan ini juga GS lagi -_-" mianhae ya hyung dan juga yang ngebiasin Baekkie hyung. Mianhae #deep_bow

Oh ya, sebenernya ini ff repost punya author yang baru za kenal, hehehe… tapi ada za ganti castnya dan length nya tadinya twoshoot za jadiin oneshoot, dan itu sudah seizin sang noona penulis aslinya kok J jadi aman-aman aja…

Don't like? Don't read!

RnR Juseyo ^_^

Happy reading… dan selamat menghayati…

Ada yang berubah darinya, ada yang berbeda dengan jelas dari pribadinya. Tak hanya tingkah dan tutur katanya yang berbeda, cara bernafasnya tuk penuhi hiduppun sudah tak lagi seperti dulu. Senyum yang mengembang setiap saat perlahan memudar

Langkah kaki kecilnya membawa tubuh yang tak lagi bernafsu untuk sekedar menikmati hidup menuju sebuah gedung tempatnya mendapatkan ilmu. Tempat yang tak lagi seindah dulu saat ia masih ada dan saat dirinya masih bisa tersenyum menikmati hari. Semuanya sungguh telah berubah, sudah di katakan bukan bahwa seiring dengan hari senyumnya semakin memudar, bahkan dirinya hampir lupa cara untuk tersenyum dengan tulus seperti apa.

"mau ke kantin, Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya seorang pria yang baru saja memasukkan buku-buku materi kedalam tas di atas meja.

"kau saja, aku sedang tidak lapar" tangannya merogoh ke dalam tas hitam yang ia bawa dan mengeluarkan hand phone hitamnya juga earphone yang berwarna hitam pula, tak ada warna dalam hidupnya, hanya hitam yang selalu ia gunakan.

"ayolah, setidaknya kau mau menemaniku. Kau tahu bukan sebosan apa rasanya jika harus makan sendiri" pria tersebut memohon dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan berharap bahwa sahabat dinginnya tersebut mau menuruti permintaannya.

"huuuh, jangan ganggu aku" kakinya melenggang pergi dengan kedua telinga yang sudah menempel earphone dengan cantiknya di sana. Dan siapa sangka bahwa sikapnya yang seolah tak peduli justru kini ia tengah menuju kantin, sesuai dengan keinginan sahabatnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak setega itu terhadap sahabatnya. Makan sendiri? Hhh.. bahkan semenjak kepergiannya, ia serasa selalu sendiri dalam hidupnya, apapun yang terjadi.

"mengenai acara camp sekolah esok hari apakah kau akan ikut?"

"…" objek yang ia ajak bicara hanya terus berjalan tanpa menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"umm… sebenarnya aku sangat ingin ikut, tapi kalau kau tidak ikut aku pasti akan bosan. Lebih baik aku juga tidak ikut saja" tangannya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Cara merayu yang bodoh!,

"…"

"aishhh… sudahlah, aku tak ingin di anggap gila oleh orang-orang" kakinya berhenti dengan bersila tangan, mencoba untuk merajuk pada gadis yang sedari tadi seolah tak menganggap keberadaannya. Tanpa di sadarinya, gadis tersebut tersenyum kecil melihat betapa kekanak-kanakkannya sahabat sepanjang masanya tersebut.

Senyumnya memang perlahan memudar, namun bukan berarti ia akan kehilangan senyumnya untuk hidup yang masih berlanjut bukan? Ia hanya sedang lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum. Yang bahkan sebenarnya ia ingin memberikan senyuman terbaiknya lagi pada sahabatnya, namun semenjak kepergiannya ia jadi jarang tersenyum hingga dirinya merasa bahwa wajahnya akan terlihat sangat buruk dengan senyum barunya. Senyum palsunya.

"bis akan berangkat pukul 10 kan? Siapkan semua perlengkapannya"

Pria tersebut tersenyum lebar saat mendengar suara yang sedari tadi ia nanti. Meskipun tak secara langsung mengatakan 'iya', namun ia tahu makna di balik ucapannya. Gadis tersebut setuju dengan acara sekolah besok, dan itu pertanda bahwa ia akan pergi bersama sahabatnya.

"yeaaaayyyyyyy" tubuhnya bergerak refleks meluapkan kesenangannya, ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya tak akan setega itu. Seburuk apapun sahabatnya yang saat ini, namun ia yakin bahwa ia yang dulu masih ada dan tersimpan. Hanya saja ia tak tahu dimana gadis tersebut menyimpannya.

Seluruh tatap mata memberikan pandangan aneh pada pria yang sepertinya layak untuk di katakan 'pasien yang baru saja kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa'. Tak ada siapapun, namun pria tersebut masih saja melompat-lompat dengan senyum yang mengembang seolah telah memenangkan hadiah ratusan miliyar. Tak peduli, ia pun tetap seperti itu sampai akhirnya ia merasa lelah dan berlalu memasuki rumahnya.

Sekali lagi, tanpa ia sadari gadis yang menjadi sumber keanehan sikap pria yang bertindak seperti orang gila tengah menarik sudut bibirnya. Menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

Cuaca memang benar-benar sangat mendukung untuk bepergian. Matahari tak begitu membagi sinarnya secara berlebihan dan sepertinya langit juga tak menandakan akan turun hujan.

Tiga buah mobil bus meninggalkan ruang perkotaan yang padat dan pengap. Supir bus yang sangat fokus melihat jalan raya, para guru pembimbing tengah melihat-lihat jadwal dan juga perbekalan untuk mereka menginap selama dua hari kedepan. Di bangku-bangku belakang terdapat kurang lebih tiga puluh siswa yang mengikuti acara camp khusus tersebut. Tidak terlalu banyak memang, karena acara ini hanya di peruntukan bagi kelas 3 untuk merefresh kegiatan mereka agar lebih fokus menghadapi ujian mendatang.

Lagu-lagu menyenangkan memenuhi bis A sepanjang perjalanan yang terbilang cukup jauh menghilangkan rasa kantuk dan juga lelah. Pemandangan sedikit berbeda terlihat dari bangku belakang, tepatnya dua bangku dari pintu belakang.

Seorang gadis yang tak bergeming sama sekali menikmati alunan lagu yang menguar dari earphone yang ia nyalakan dengan volume yang cukup tinggi dan seorang pria yang duduk di sebelahnya justru terlihat gelisah karena ia saat ini hampir mati kebosanan, ia sedang dalam keadaan tidak mood jika melakukan apapun tanpa gadis yang di sampingnya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin bernyanyi-nyanyi bersama teman-teman yang lain, namun tiba-tiba nafsunya hilang karena tak bisa mengungkapkannya bersama Baekhyun, sahabat yang entah sekarang bagaimana perasaannya pada gadis tersebut.

Pluk

Matanya menatap tak percaya melihat gadis yang duduk di sebelah kirinya tengah tidur bersandar di bahu kirinya, atau mungkin tidak sengaja mendarat pada bahunya? Jantungnya mendadak seperti terserang sebuah getaran yang membuatnya semakin berdetak kencang, dan bibirnya tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Ia suka, ia sangat suka bagaimana jantungnya yang bekerja sangat cepat ketika berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun, ia sangat suka saat ia tak lagi mampu menyembunyikan senyumnya walaupun menyadari Baekhyun tak melakukan apapun yang berarti. Dan ia juga sangat senang, karena Baekhyun memperlakukannya tak sama dengan orang lain. Ia lebih mengenalnya.

"kita sudah sampai?" gumam Baekhyun yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya yang sangat nyaman.

"sudah, baru saja. Ayo kita bergegas ke lokasi dan membantu yang lain mendirikan tenda. Seonsaengnimdeul bilang meskipun menginap di dalam villa, kita akan tetap membuat tenda untuk acara malam agar lebih terkesan acara kemahnya" Baekhyun hanya membalas penjelasan Kai yang panjang lebar dengan anggukan kecil dan sebuah gumaman tak begitu terdengar.

Hanya terbilang dua hari bagi kelas 3-A, 3-B dan 3-C untuk bersenang-senang selama mereka berada di alam luar seperti ini. Meluapkan semua beban yang terpendam akan rasa takut menghadapi ujian.

Ada yang memulai hari kemah mereka dengan berfoto-foto, ada yang langsung menuju kamar masing-masing kelompok untuk istirahat, ada yang bermain-main atau sekedar berjalan-jalan di sekitar hutan tak jauh dari tenda dan ada juga yang hanya duduk berdiam diri, sementara para guru tengah menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk mereka olah di jadikan makan malam hari ini dengan di bantu oleh beberapa murid yang sangat ahli dengan dunia masak.

"Baekhyun-ah, bisa kau panggilkan hwang seonsaengnim? Ia harus cepat membawa kembali sayur yang telah dicuci dan dia ada di tepi sungai tak jauh dari sini" perintah ryeong seonsaengnim selaku guru seni di sekolah langsung di laksanakan dengan cepat oleh Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di depan tenda. Iapun tak protes, karena memang hanya dirinyalah yang tak melakukan kesibukan apapun. Sedangkan sahabatnya, Kai, sedang membantu mencari kayu bersama teman yang lain.

"ck, kenapa juga ia tak membawa ponselnya?" gumam ryeong karena kesal

"hahaha,, kalaupun ia bawa, akan sedikit merepotkannya. Bisa-bisa nanti ponselnya mandi ke dalam sungai dan terbawa arusnya" guru bahasa inggri, choi seonsaengnim menyahut dengan santainya yang baru saja tiba dengan beberapa batang kayu bakar untuk membuat api unggun nanti malam.

Setelah berjalan mendekati sungai yang tak terlalu dalam, Baekhyun melihat hwang seonsaengnim yang masih mencuci beberapa sayuran di tepi sungai dengan berjongkok di atas bebatuan besar.

"saem, ryeong seonsaengnim memintamu untuk segera membawa sayurannya ke tenda"

"ne, kau duluan saja!, aku sebentar lagi selesai"

"baiklah"

Sebenarnya gadis tersebut berniat untuk kembali lagi ke tenda untuk melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tergangnggu, yakni mendengarkan musik. Namun belum jauh kakinya melangkah, ada seekor kelinci betina yang manis tengah menggaruk-garuk tempurung kaki kanannya, sepertinya ia mencoba untuk mencari perhatian sang pemilik kaki. Akan tetapi, seolah acuh dengan hal tersebut, ia kembali melangkah dan berlalu dari kelinci yang tengah kembali mengejarnya dan mencegah kepergiannya.

"ada apa? Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus?" tegurnya yang sudah berjongkok dan menghadap kelinci yang sekarang sudah naik dan duduk di punggung kaki kanannya.

Seakan percaya, kelinci tersebut berlari dengan sesekali menengok kebelakang, memastikan bahwa gadis yang tadi ia halangi jalannya kini mengikutinya. Meskipun agak terasa aneh dan heran, Baekhyun tetap berjalan mengikuti arah lari kelinci putih tersebut.

"eo? Kenapa dia berjalan ke arah sana? Bukankah itu jalan berbalik dari tenda ya?" ucap seorang pria yang melihat tak jauh darinya tengah berlari seorang gadis dengan seragam yang sama dengannya, dan itu yang ia yakini bahwa gadis tersebut adalah bagian dari murid-murid yang hari ini melaksanakan kemah di sekitar hutan ini.

Ia yang penasaran, mengikuti langkah gadis tersebut, namun sepertinya ia mulai kehilangan jejak, terbukti dari tubuhnya yang memutar-mutar mencari sosok yang sedang ia kejar.

"sangat berbahaya kalau dia sampai tersesat"

Kelinci putih yang sedari tadi berlari dengan kencangnya, kini menghentikan lompatan jauhnya tepat di hadapan kelinci jantan yang sedang merintih kesakitan dengan kaki kiri belakang yang tertindih kayu besar. Sepertinya pohon tersebut baru saja tumbang.

Kini Baekhyun mengerti apa maksud dari kelinci betina yang menghalangi jalannya menuju tenda. Ternyata ia sedang memintanya untuk menolong kelinci jantan dari ranting pohon yang menjepit kakinya.

"jadi, karena ini kau memintaku kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kemudian dibalas kedipan lucu dari kelopak mata besarnya, memperlihatkan bola mata yang besar dan cantik (tbtb inget sungmin oppa -_-)

Ia mulai mencoba untuk mengangkat ranting pohon besar tersebut. Namun kelinci jantan tersebut sepertinya benar-benar kesakitan, terbukti dari kedua kaki depannya yang mencakar-cakar tangan Baekhyun yang mencoba untuk membantunya.

"hey!, geumanhae!, aku sedang mencoba untuk menolongmu, lihatlah!, pasanganmu sangat terlihat kesedihan melihatmu seperti ini" ia sungguh bersemangat untuk membebaskannya, ia tak ingin kehidupannya yang dulu kembali terulang pada sepasang kelinci ini.

Beberapa menit berlaluhingga akhirnya Baekhyun mampu mengangkat ranting tersebut menggunakan sanggahan ranting lain. Dan ketika kaki kelinci jantan berhasil keluar dan bergerak kembali, saat itu pulalah sebuah tetes bening jatuh mendarat mulus di pipi kanannya.

Aneh, ia tak sedang menangis. Tapi dari mana sumber air yang sedang membentuk anak sungai di pipinya? Tangannya sedikit mengusap dan memastikan bahwa tetesan tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang sangat ia benci.

Air tersebut benar-benar tak berwarna. Kepalanya mendongak melihat menatap langit. Dan dalam sekejap sebuah tetesan yang berada dalam genggamannya berubah jadi berjuta-juta tetes yang kini melingkupinya dari ujung rambut hingga pada telapak kakinya.

Hujan

Ya, Baekhyun tahu ini hujan. Mendengar kata tersebut, tubuhnya kembali menegang dan bergetar, memorinya kembali berputar pada masa lalu, matanya mulai gelisah mencari jalan pulang. Tak ingin berlama, iapun segera berlari mencoba untuk tidak mengingat masa lalunya akan hujan dan yang terpenting sekarang baginya adalah jalan pulang menuju penginapan.

Seorang pria terus berjalan menimbulkan bunyi yang kentara dari kaki-kakinya, namun hasilnya nihil. Sosok yang ia cari tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehadiran di sekitarnya, hingga tubuhnya merasakan benda asing mendarat di permukaan kulitnya.

Kekhawatiran berlebih semakin melanda dirinya, ia tetap mencari gadis yang sedari tadi membuatnya penasaran setengah mati, sampai di beberapa langkah ketika melewati pohon terbesar, ia melihat seorang gadis yang mengenakan seragam sekolahnya sedang duduk dekat pohon yang cuku besar, ia mulai bernafas lega. Pasti dia orang yang sedang ia cari sedari tadi.

Di hampirinya gadis tersebut, semakin dekat semakin jelas dalam pandangannya bahwa tubuh kecil yang sedang meringkuk tersebut terlihat bergetar. Apakah dia sedang menangis? Atau… ketakutan? Wajahnya tak jelas terlihat karena ia membenamkannya pada kedua lutut yang ia tekuk.

"hey, kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?" suaranya yang lembut bercampurkan nada kekhawatiran dan tangannya mencoba menyentuh pundak yeoja tersebut yang bergetar.

"pergi!, pergi dariku!, pergiiiii.. iiii~"

"jauhkan aku darinya, jauhkan!, huks,, huks,,, jauhkah! Ku mohon, jauhkah! aku takut…" setelah menjerit histeris, dengan tiba-tiba suaranya berubah lemah dengan menahan isakannya.

Sang pria berfikir mungkin saja gadis ini ketakutan karena melihat binatang liar yang berkeliaran yang sangat ia takuti. Dan tak tega melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini ia meraih kedua tangan gadis tersebut dan mengalungkannya pada lehernya, sementara ia tengah berjongkok untuk menggendongnya.

"naiklah, aku akan membawamu pergi" perintahnya

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang masih dimilikinya, gadis yang masih bergetar ketakutan mencoba untuk menuruti perintah tersebut. Dan kini tubuhnya sudah berada di belakang punggung yang mungkin akan menyelamatkannya dari rasa takut ini.

"aku Park Chanyeol dari kelas 3B, kau?" namja berparas tampan tersebut mencoba untuk mengajak bicara gadis yang semakin memeluk erat lehernya karena terlalu ketakutan. Baekhyun tak memberikan jawaban berarti, nafasnya masih tersenggal dan bergetar begitu terasa di samping leher namja tersebut.

"baiklah, aku mengerti. Kau pasti masih ketakutan"

Chanyeol masih terus berjalan meskipun bebannya bertambah karena membawa seorang gadis yang meringkuk di punggungnya, penglihatannya pada jalan-jalan sekitar sedikit memudar. Bukan karena pusing atau penyakit semacamnya, sepertinya memang ada yang salah dengan jalanannya.

"aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas jalanan di depan. Dari pada tersesat, lebih baik kita tunggu di sini saja sampai ada bantuan yang datang" akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan perjalanannya karena kabut yang begitu tebal menghalangi penglihatannya, mengingat hujan baru saja reda beberapa menit yang lalu dan terlebih mereka kini berada di lokasi yang di tumbuhi pepohonan besar yang banyak.

"turunlah dulu, aku akan mencari batuan" tubuhnya terhenti saat hendak beranjak setelah menurunkan gadis yang sedari tadi di gendongnya, rupanya gadis yang hanya menunduk tersebut mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat.

"jangan. Tinggalkan. Aku "

"aku tidak akan jauh-jauh, tenanglah" tangannya yang tak di cengkram mencoba untuk lepas dari gadis tersebut.

"ku mo-hon" Chanyeol tesentak mendengar suara tersebut lagi, hatinya berkata tak sanggup untuk membiarkan gadis tersebut semakin memohon dengan nada bergetar menahan tangis.

"ssstt.. tenanglah, aku tidak akan kemana-mana" di rengkuhnya tubuh tersebut dan ia pun ikut duduk di sampingnya. Aneh memang, ini adalah kali pertama baginya bertemu dengan gadis tersebut, namun rasanya ada perasaan untuk melindunginya sejauh ia mampu dan selama ia hidup.

Sosok tersebut kini telah membaik kondisinya, meskipun semua pertanyaan dan cerita Chanyeol tak ia tanggapi, setidaknya ia mendengarnya.

Tangan-tangan kecilnya membuka rompi yang ia pakai karena merasa tak nyaman jika harus memakainya dalam keadaan basah, Chanyeol masih terus memperhatikan gerak tubuh wanita yang sepertinya sedang mencuri hatinya tersebut dan ia tersadar bahwa sedari tadi gadis tersebut mengenakan rompi yang basah, meskipun hujan tak deras dan tak terlalu lama mengguyur bumi. Akan gawat kalau ia sampai penginapan membawa gadis dalam keadaan demam.

"pakailah, kau lebih membutuhkan" setelah ia juga melepas almamater sekolahnya, ia juga melepas rompi yang ia pakai dan memberikannya pada gadis tersebut, setidaknya rompinya tidak sebasah rompi yang sedang di gantung di ranting oleh gadis tersebut.

"Byun Baekhyun" batinya bergumam saat melihat name tage pada kerah baju gadis tersebut.

Baekhyun tak menolak rompi pemberian Chanyeol, tidak di pungkiri, ia juga sedikit merasa kedinginan dengan angin yang masih meniup-niup permukaan kulitnya.

"lakukan seperti ini" Chanyeol mempraktekan sesuatu pada Baekhyun. Ia menggesek-gesekkan telapak tangannya kemudian menaruhnya di pipi Baekhyun dan setelahnya gadis tersebut merasakan ada kehangatan yang menjalar dari kedua telapak tangan Chanyeol.

Namun ia berlalu ketika tidak lagi merasakan adanya kehidupan pada kedua pendengarannya. Tangannya beralih pada ponsel yang ada dalam saku bajunya. Benar saja, batreinya habis, jadi musik yang sedari tadi bernyanyipun ikut mati seiring dengan kondisi layar ponsel yang tak lagi menyala. Di lepaskannya earphone yang sudah lama bertengger di telinganya, kemudian ia menekuk kakinya dan menunduk mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. Hari ini terlalu lelah baginya.

"kau mengantuk?"

"…."

"hooh, baiklah, biar aku yang berjaga untuk menunggu bantuan datang"

**_Ee soongani majimagirago geudorok saranghan geudaegaeh_**

**_Neon dolliryeo haedo woolmyeo maedallyeodo geunyang shirhdamyeo heyeojimeul marhan naya_**

**_Nan hangsang kanghan cheokman hajiman pyeongsaeng neo hana jikil jashin eobseo ddeonan bigeophan namjaya_**

**_Dashin na gateun saram saranghaji malgo_**

**_Dashin geuriweohal saram mandeulji malgo_**

**_Neoman barabogo neo anim an dwaeseo_**

**_Harudo mot beotil mankeum saranghae jooneun saram manna jebal (Super Junior KRY – Lets' Not "_****_마주치지말가_****_"_****_)_**

**_Terjemahan ::_**

**_Mengatakan bahwa ini adalah momen terakhir untukmu mengetahui siapa yang sangat mencintaimu_**

**_Bahkan jika kau mencoba untuk kembali, bahkan jika kau menahanku dengan tangisanmu_**

**_Aku adalah satu-satunya yang berkata tidak dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal_**

**_Aku selalu berpura-pura kuat_**

**_Tapi aku seorang pria pengecut_**

**_Tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk melindungimu selamanya_**

**_Jangan mencintai seseorang seperti saya lagi_**

**_Jangan membuat seseorang merindu lagi_**

**_carilah seseorang yang membutuhkanmu dan hanya mencintaimu_**

**_Bertemu seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu_**

**_Mereka tidak bisa menjalani hari tanpamu_**

**_tolong_**

Chanyeol yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa, memilih untuk bernyanyi tuk hilangkan kejenuhannya menunggu bantuan dari orang-orang sekitar atau sekedar menunggu hingga kabut tak lagi terlalu tebal, sementara itu tangannya masih terus ia gesekkan mencari kehangatan dari tiupan-tiupan mulutnya.

**_Neon apa nal jabeuryeo hajiman_**

**_Pyeongsaeng nae gyeoten haengbokhaejil jashin eobneun bigeophan yeojaya_**

**_Dashin na gateun saram saranghaji malgo_**

**_Dashin geuriweohal saram mandeulji malgo_**

**_Neoman barabogo neo anim an dwaeseo_**

**_Harudo mot beotil mankeum saranghae jooneun saram manna (Super Junior KRY – Lets' Not "_****_마주치지말가_****_"_****_)_**

**_Terjemahan :: Menyakiti, kau mencoba untuk menahan saya kembali_**

**_Tapi aku seorang pria pengecut_**

**_Siapa yang tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk memberikan kebahagiaan kepada siapa pun di sampingnya_**

**_Jangan mencintai seseorang seperti saya lagi_**

**_Jangan membuat seseorang merindu lagi_**

**_carilah seseorang yang membutuhkanmu dan hanya mencintaimu_**

**_Bertemu seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu_**

**_Mereka tidak bisa menjalani hari tanpamu_**

Meski gadis tersebut tetap menunduk, namun telinganya masih tajam mendengar suara yang terus mengalun dari pria di sampingnya. Ia sedikit lega karena ketika ia tak dapat mendengar lagi dari ponselnya, ada pengganti yang mampu membuatnya perlahan merasa pulih.

**_Eonjenga uri heyeojimeul hoohwehandaedo ibyeol bakkeneun nan haejoolge eobseo_**

**_Jinan shiganeul semyeo apa woolji malgo_**

**_Jinan babo gateun sarang geuriweo malgo_**

**_Neoman barabogo neo anim an dwaeseo harudo mot beotil mankeum saranghae jooneun saranghae manna jebal haengbokhagireul_**

**_Doo beon dashineun majoochiji malja (Super Junior KRY – Lets' Not "_****_마주치지말가_****_"_****_)_**

**_Terjemahan ::_**

**_Bahkan jika kita ingin menyesali perpisahan ini_**

**_Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali memberikan salam perpisahan ini_**

**_Jangan menangis meski kesakitan_**

**_Menghitung waktu yang berlalu_**

**_Jangan lewatkan cinta bodoh yang sudah berlalu_**

**_Satu yang hanya memendangmu dan ku hanya membutuhkan_**

**_Bertemu seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu_**

**_Mereka tidak bisa berlalu tanpamu_**

**_Silahkan_**

**_Saya berharap bahwa kau akan bahagia_**

**_Mari kita jangan pernah bertemu lagi_**

Beberapa saat lagi makan malam akan dimulai, terlihat dari seluruh makanan yang tersaji dengan harumnya di atas meja makan yang super besar dengan ukuran persegi panjang, sementara itu di sekitar ruangan telah menyebar empat meja bulat yang masing-masing akan diisi oleh kelas 3A, 3B, 3C dan para guru.

"baiklah, semuanya…. Ayo makaaaan" semuanya berbaris dengan rapih untuk mengambil makanan yang sudah tersedia di atas meja. Begitupun dengan lelaki berambut hitam nan tebal yang baru saja datang dari toilet. Matanya terus menelisik ke seluruh penjuru mencari sosok yang sudah hampir seharian ini tidak ia temui karena harus terikat dengan guru matematika yang menyebalkan, siapa lagi kalau bukan cho saem yang dengan seenak hati menyuruhnya ini itu sementara ia hanya memandori saja. Bibirnya kembali mengerucut mengingat harinya tadi siang, benar-benar menyita waktunya untuk bersama dengan sahabatnya.

"Kai-ssi, di mana Baekhyun? Sejak tadi aku mencarinya" Tanya Taeyeon seonsaengnim membuat Kai hanya mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti.

"bukankah dia sejak tadi di sini? Aku tidak bersamanya seharian ini saem, cho seonsaengnim benar-benar mengikatku"

"ani, ku kira dia bersamamu, ada hal penting yang ingin ku sampaikan"

"saem, bukankah saem melihat sendiri kalau sedari tadi aku membantu cho seonsaengnim untuk mengurusi ini itu.. bla.. bla.. bla.."

"lalu kemana anak itu?" wali kelas 3A itu mulai panik tidak mendapati salah satu anaknya

"semuanyaaaa!, Chanyeol tidak ada, ia belum pulang sejak mencari kayu bakar tadi" tiba-tiba saja Yoona seonsaengnim menjerit setelah menghitung jumlah murid kelas 3B dimana ia diberi tanggung jawab sebagai wali kelas 3B. sontak Taeyeon ikut menjerit dan mulai gelisah.

"Baekhyunku juga tidak ada, huwaaaaaa eotteokhaji? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" *jambak rambut* *garuk tembok monas* oke ini mulai berlebihan.

Setelah mengecek senter, tongkat kayu, dan mengenakan mantel yang tebal, akhirnya beberapa guru dan murid pria memutuskan untuk mencari keberadaan murid mereka yang hilang. Dari guru hanya ada Siwon, Kibum, Sungmin, dan juga donghae sedangkan dari murid pria ada Minho, Chen, Sehun dan Jino. Taeyeon dan Yoona menanti di depan villa untuk mengecek keadaan luar apabila mereka kembali dan beberapa guru yang lain mendampingi murid-murid yang lainnya untuk menyelesaikan makan malam mereka.

"eummmh…. Sudah malam ya? Kenapa tidak ada satu orangpun yang lewat?" gumam Baekhyun yang baru saja tersadar dari alam tidurnya. Matanya melirik ke samping kiri dan mendapati pria yang menolongnya tengah memeluk sendiri tubuhnya yang sepertinya kedinginan, ia saja yang berbalut kemeja sekolah dan rompi masih merasa dingin, apa lagi pria ini yang hanya mengenakan kemeja sekolah? Fikirnya.

Ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun tertahan ketika meraskan sakit yang luar biasa pada kepalanya, cuacanya sangat dingin, iapunkedinginan namun nafasnya terasa sangat panas begitupun dengan kulit tubuhnya. Kedua kelopak matanyapun terasa sangat panas untuk berkedip.

Malam semakin larut, namun tak menghentikan sepasang kaki yang tengah gelisah membawa sang pemilik untuk mengelilingi hutan yang tak terlihat cahaya sedikitpun. Bahkan untuk sekedar penerangan pandangannya, ia menggunakan ponsel yang ia bawa. Keringatnya bercucuran mengeluarkan seluruh kekhawatirannya.

Matanya mempertajam apa yang sedang menangkap indera penglihatannya. Ada dua orang yang tengah duduk di depan pohon besar. Keduanya sama-sama meringkuk, memeluk tubuh masing-masing.

"Baekhyun-ah" panggilnya saat jarak kakinya hanya berkisar kurang dari dua meter, iapun berlari mendekati objek tersebut.

Matanya membulat sempurnya ketika memegang tangan gadis tersebut untuk membangunkannya. Demam.

"Baekhyuuuuun… Chanyeoooool… kalian di mana?"

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun, jika mendengar kami, lakukan apapun sebagai petunjuk agar kami menghampirimuuuu" Tangannya berinisiatif untuk memainkan lampu senter saat mendengar teriakan-teriakan yang menurutnya adalah teman-temannya juga para guru.

"ah, saem. Di sana ada cahaya" Sehun menunjuk ke arah yang sepertinya sebuah pertanda adanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"saem, aku kembali dulu ke villa" seseorang menghampiri sekumpulan guru dan murid yang hendak menuju lokasi adanya cahaya, kedua tangannya terliah memba seorang gadis dalam gendongannya.

"Kai-ssi?" semuanya terkejut saat mendapati Kai yang ternyata sudah menemukan keberadaan murid yang hilang dan pasti ia pula yang memberikan petunjuk senter tersebut.

"ne, bawalah cepat! dan kau langsung temui Taeyeon dan Yoona seonsaengnim untuk mengurus Baekhyun"

Tubuhnya yang beberapa jam lalu berada di dunia luar tanpa mengenakan mantel kini sedikit merasa hangat setelah mandi menggunakan air hangat yang sudah di siapkan oleh Taeyeon, dan sekarang ia sudah membungkus dirinya menggunakan pakaian tebal dan jangan lupakan 'mantel'.

"maaf meninggalkanmu, cho seonsaengnim menyuruh beberapa murid untuk membersihkan villa dan aku termasuk kedalam murid tersebut"

"gwaenchanha" matanya masih terpejam menikmati sentuhan tangan-tangan sahabatnya yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk kecil.

"kau sudah lebih baik?" seseorang datang dari balik punggung kai

"ne saem"

"setelah makananmu habis, jangan lupa untuk meminum obatnya!, ini" wali kelas 3A yang berarti adalah wali kelasnyapun memberikan sepiring makanan lengkap dengan lauk dan sup juga memberikan segelas air hangat dan sebuah obat penurun panas.

"ne, jeongmal gamsahabnida, Taeyeon seonsaengnim"

"di luar sedang menyalakan api unggun, kalau kau merasa baik dan ingin melihatnya, kau boleh keluar. Tapi kalau masih terasa kurang baik, lebih baik istirahat saja" gadis tersebut hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari ucapan guru tersebut.

"ku kira kau kemana, ternyata pergi lebih dulu untuk mencari Baekhyun. Kerja bagus Kai-ah, jjang!" kini ia mengajak bicara pria yang masih menggesek-gesekkan handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut gadis yang ia bawa tadi.

"haha… aku hanya terlalu khawatir, jadi tidak berfikir apapun selain menemukannya, saem"

"cha! Kalau begitu, jagalah dia baik-baik. Aku ingin bergabung dulu dengan yang lain, kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja"

"ne saem, terimakasih banyak"

Keheningan tercipta diantara keduanya. Baekhyun yang mulai memasukkan beberapa suap makanan yang dibawakan oleh Taeyeon , sedangkan Kai yang masih memandangi gadis tersebut. Bagi Baekhyun yang terbiasa untuk tidak berbicara terlalu banyak memang biasa saja, namun kali ini ia merasa berbeda. Ada sebuah perasaan yang tak mengerti untuk ia ungkapkan saat melihat kepanikkan wajah pria di hadapannya saat menemukan dirinya dalam keadaan tidak baik di dalam hutan.

Saat tangannya ingin menyuap kembali, ingatannya kembali mengingat percakapan antara Taeyeon dan sahabatnya tersebut. Akhirnya tangan tersebut berubah haluan dan mengetuk-ngetuk bibir tebal Kai yang terlihat tampak terkejut, tak mengerti dengan yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun.

"kau belum makan malam, kan? Ayo buka mulutmu" dan sesaat kemudian Kai tersenyum aneh, ia baru mendapati princess icenya yang seperti ini. Perhatian dan memulai pembicaraan diantara keduanya.

"maaf" gumamnya tertunduk. "aku sama sekali tidak berniat membuatmu khawatir" lanjutnya

"tidak apa-apa, kau kan sudah ada di sini, tidak ada lagi yang perlu disesalkan" tangan Kai merengkuh tubuh tersebut yang sedikit bergetar menahan tangisnya. Ia tahu, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi ketika gadis tersebut berada di dalam hutan, tapi ia tidak ingin egois untuk menanyakannya saat ini juga. Ia akan menanyakannya ketika kondisinya sudah jauh membaik.

"ingin melihat api unggun?"

Setelah melepas pelukan, keduanya berjalan bersama mendekati teman-teman yang lain yang sedang bermain dan bernyanyi bersama di dekati api unggun. Baekhyun lebih memilih berjalan menuju tenda yang langsung berhadapan dengan api tersebut, dan mau tak mau Kai juga mengikutinya.

"aku ingin membuat jagung bakar dulu, kau ingin juga?" tawarnya

"ne"

"pedas atau manis?"

"mmm.. yang manis saja"

"baiklah, tunggu di sini ya" lagi-lagi Baekhyun tersenyum kecil tanpa sepengetahuan Kai. Ada perasaan aneh saat menatap Kai ketika membawanya dari hutan, meski tak jelas terlihat, akan tetapi ia yakin bahwa garis wajahnya benar-benar mengungkapkan kekhawatiran saat itu.

Gadis itu kembali menyumbat pendengarannya dengan musik-musik yang keluar dari _earphone_ yang ia gunakan. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam menikmati angin malam yang kian berhembus. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang begitu ingin ia hindari, kegelapan.

"hey" lamunan Baekhyun berhenti berputar saat tiba-tiba ada seorang duduk di sebelah kanan tempatnya duduk.

"kau mau ini?" tawarnya dengan tangan kanan yang terlihat memegang sesuatu membuat gadis yang ditanya hanya menatap benda tersebut dan beralih menatap pria yang menawarinya. Tak ada suatu pertanda bahwa gadis itu akan menjawab, ia hanya bungkam dan kembali menyalakan lagu yang tadi sedang ia dengarkan.

"Chanyeol-ah? Kau di sini? Ada perlu apa?" sapa seseorang yang baru saja datang dengan kedua tangan yang memegang jagung bakar.

"eo? Ah~ hanya mencoba untuk menemuinya" matanya melirik ke arah gadis di sampingnya member isyarat pada orang tersebut

"kalian saling kenal?"

"ani, hanya pernah bertemu"

Iapun duduk di antara mereka berdua dan memegang jagung bakar tersebut menggunakan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya menusuk-nusuk pipi yeoja di sebelak kirinya.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku sudah membuatkan pesananmu" kedua mata yang sedari tadi terpejam akhirnya di buka oleh sang pemilik dan ia pun mulai mengecilkan volume lagu pada ponselnya.

"gomawo"

Chanyeol menatap tak percaya melihat adegan tersebut. Bagaimana bisa? Tadi Baekhyun menolak jagung bakar pemberiannya, lalu sekarang? Kenapa ia begitu mudahnya menyambut jagung bakar dari tangan Kai?

"ne, yeoboseyo, saem?"

"…."

"ah, ne, arraseo"

"…."

"ne"

Hanya itulah yang dapat tertangkap oleh pendengaran dua pria di dekatnya saat tak lama setelah kedatangan Kai, ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi menandakan ada telfon masuk.

"eodisseo, eo?" Tanya Kai saat melihat Baekhyun berdiri dan sepertinya hendak meninggalkan mereka.

"Taeyeon seosaengnim memintaku untuk menemuinya" ia menyerahkan jagung bakar pada Kai, yang menatapnya dengan mendongak. Meningat ia sedang berdiri dan Kai tengah duduk

"jangan kau habiskan!" Kai hanya menjawabnya dengan kekehan kecil.

"hahhaa.. itu tergantung seberapa lama kau pergi"

"pabo" iapun berlalu dan tersisalah dua pria yang sibuk dengan fikirannya masing, masing.

Keduanya mulai saling membuka mengenai klub basket mereka yang akan di tambah jam latihannya karena para junior mereka sangat-sangat perlu mendapatkan jam lebih untuk latihan mengingat masih banyak yang belum menguasai betul teknik-teknin dalam permainan bola basket. Chanyeol sebagai ketua yang baik ingin masalah ini di bicarakan dengan seluruh anggota club basket, termasuk Kai yang meskipun hanya berstatus anggota saja.

"eo, ummm.. Kai-ah"

"ne?" Chanyeol tampak sedikit tidak enak ingin berbicara

"kenapa… Baekhyun berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang lain? Maksudku, kenapa dia…" Kai yang tadi menatap Chanyeol kini beralih menengadahkan kepalanya menatap bintang-bintang yang bertaburan. Ia mengerti apa yang di maksud dengan kata 'berbeda'.

"dia sama dengan yang lain. Dia ceria, banyak bicara, bahkan mungkin sangat, dia juga sangat senang jika terlibat dalam menjahili seseorang. Hidupnya terlihat begitu menyenangkan, ia bagaikan memiliki Kristal yang sangat berharga yang ingin dimiliki oleh setiap orang"

"…sampai suatu hari ada seseorang yang datang dan semakin membuat Kristal yang ia miliki semakin berkilau, begitu terlihat mahal. Mereka saling memberikan kilaunya, mereka saling mencintai walau belum terungkap dengan pasti. Tak lama berselang akan kebahagiaannya, Kristal tersebut pecah" Kai menjeda ceritanya yang cukup panjang, membuat pria di sebelahnya penasaran akan kelanjutan cerita tersebut.

"kecelakaan motor, saat hujan… ia pergi membawa cintanya yang belum sempat terungkap, ia pergi menyisakan seorang gadis yang penuh dengan rasa takut. Ia takut jika hujan datang, ia takut dan tak pernah ingin menaiki motor, dan ia juga takut… untuk jatuh cinta lagi" matanya terpejam menahan rasa sakit yang begitu menusuk, seolah ada rasa dari hatinya yang terselip dari ucapannya tersebut.

"semenjak hari itu, Baekhyun yang sebenarnya, pergi bersembunyi akan rasa takutnya yang entah tak ku ketahui di mana tempatnya. Ia hadir dengan wajah yang baru, dengan senyum yang baru, dengan tatapan yang baru namun… ia masih dengan hatinya yang lama, bersama dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya" ekor mata Kai melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang menyimak dengan baik semua cerita Kai. Pantas saja sore tadi Chanyeol menemui gadis tersebut dengan keadaan yang sangat kurang baik.

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi"

"ani, hanya ingin tahu saja… lalu, kenapa kau menceritakannya padaku?" pandangan Kai kembali menatap gelapnya langit

"molla, aku merasakan aura yang berbeda saat kau bersama dengannya" kai menjeda sebentar. "kau… tertarik dengannya?" lanjutnya yang melontarkan pertanyaan sedikit serius pada Chanyeol.

"eoh? Euu~ ne, ku rasa pertanyaanmu benar. Ada sesuatu yang mendorongku ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat"

"dulu… dia adalah air yang mengalir, begitu sejuk. Tapi sekarang, dirinya beku. Mungkin freezer adalah tempat persembunyiannya saat ini, itulah sebabnya kenapa ia begitu terlihat dingin dan seolah tak peduli"

"karena itu… kau harus masuk ke dalam freezernya dan buat dirinya mencair dengan kehangatan yang kau bawa. Seluruh perhatianmu, seluruh rasa pedulimu dan yang pasti seluruh rasa cinta yang kau miliki. Ku mohon, buatlah dia seperti dulu, Baekhyun yang sangat ku rindukan" kedua mata kelam Kai menatap Chanyeol penuh dengan rasa permohonan yang begitu dalam, pandangannya penuh dengan rasa keputus asaan.

"aku lebih melihat kau sangat mencintainya, kenapa bukan kau saja yang melakukannya? Aku juga belum terlalu yakin dengan perasaanku, kami baru saja bertemu tadi sore. Aku memang tertarik, tapi mana mungkin jika rasa tertarik dengan semudah itu berubah menjadi perasaan cinta"

"karena itu, kau harus yakin kalau kau mencintainya, kau harus mencintai Baekhyun. Kau harus…." Kai berbicara dengan sedikit berteriak pada Chanyeol yang sepertinya enggan untuk membantunya.

"seberapa besarnya cinta yang ku miliki untuk Baekhyun, di matanya perasanku hanya terlihat sebagai sahabat. Karena selamanya aku dan dia hanyalah sepasang sahabat. Dan tadi… aku melihatnya berbeda saat kau datang"

"maksudmu saat aku menawarinya jagung bakar ini?" ia mengangguk kecil

"aku melihatnya mematikan musik saat kau datang dan mengajaknya berbicara. Dia, tidak pernah melakukan itu pada orang lain yang bahkan kau masih terlihat asing baginya. Aku menangkap bahwa matanya menatapmu berbeda. Karena itulah, bantu aku untuk melihat Baekhyun yang dulu. Cairkanlah dia"

Siang tadi mereka yang berkemah melakuakan berbagai hal kesenangan bersama-sama. Banyak game dan tantangan yang diberikan para guru untuk menikmati liburan mereka yang terbilang sangat singkat.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, seluruhnya diminta untuk tidur lebih awal karena besok akan kembali ke seoul dan meninggalkan villa yang dua hari ini mereka tempati. Hitung-hitung menyimpan tenaga agar besok di dalam bis tidak terasa di dalam kuburan.

"kau belum tidur?"

Seorang gadis yang masih setia dengan hobinya mendengarkan musik, kini lagi-lagi didapati tengah memejamkan matanya dengan tubuh yang bersandar pada kursi nyaman di samping pintu masuk ke villa. Telinganya tak mendengar sapaan orang yang baru saja datang. Hingga kontraksi tubuhnya menyatakan bahwa ia kini sedang tidak sendiri dan terpaksa membuka matanya untuk memastikan siapa orang yang sedang mengamatinya dan kembali terpejam setelahnya. Tidak peduli.

"baiklah kalau kau sedang tidak ingin diganggu" ia melepaskan jaket tebal sepanjang lutut berwarna cokelat pudar dan menutupi tubuh sang gadis yang masih sibuk dengan alunan-alunan musik di telinganya.

Ia merasakan tubuhnya tak lagi tersentuh angin yang sedari tadi berhembus, meskipun ia tahu siapa yang sedari tadi bersamanya di luar sini, namun matanya terbuka untuk meminta penjelasan mengapa orang tersebut meletakkan jaketnya pada tubuhnya.

"mungkin tidak masalah jika kau hanya memakai sweater mu itu saat sedang berada di dalam villa. Tapi ini di luar, angin yang bebas berhembus semakin kencang, kau ingin saat tiba di rumah dalam keadaan demam?" orang itu benar, ia tidak boleh sampai demam, bisa-bisa ia merepotkan orang lain.

Orang tersebutpun membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera melangkah pergi, akan tetapi ada sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Matanya merambat menatap ke arah pemilik tangan tersebut, dan didapatinya gadis tersebut tengah menatap dengan tatapan yang ia juga tidak mengerti arti tatapan tersebut.

Tangan yang menahan pergerakan pria tersebut sedikit menepuk ke sebuah kursi di sebelah kirinya seolah memberikan sebuah kode pada orang yang ia tahan agar duduk di bangku tersebut, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya duduk di sampingnya? Keduanya sama-sama benar.

Bibirnya sedikit tersenyum dan kemudian akhirnya memilih untuk duduk meskipun dengan suasana yang begitu hening. Kedua tangannya saling bergesakan mengusap mencari kehangatan dari seluruh terpaan angin yang menyapu kulitnya. Meski dingin, tapi ia menikmati angin ini. Entah kenapa, tapi rasanya angin yang berhembus malam ini terasa sedikit berbeda baginya.

"kau membuatku tidak dingin, tapi kau sendiri kedinginan. Huh, bodoh" gumam gadis tersebut

"setidaknya aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain merasa sakit. Walau aku adalah satu-satunya jalan yang harus menggantikan rasa sakit itu, tidak masalah bagiku, asalkan orang tersebut tidak merasakannya"

Ia masih fokus dengan cara menghangatkan kedua tangannya yang kini seperti sedikit bergetar.

Pluk

Baekhyun melempar bagian bawah jaket ke tubuh pria tersebut yang berakhir dengan tatapan heran darinya.

"setidaknya cukup untuk menghangatkan tanganmu"

Pria tersebut kembali tersenyum. 'jadi ini yang di maksud dengan –dirinya- yang dulu'. Ternyata memang ada banyak kepribadiannya yang ia sembunyikan.

"hey, kita belum berkenalan secara resmi, boleh kita ulang dari awal? Namaku Park Chanyeol dari kelas 3B, kau?" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan kanannya

"naneun Baekhyun imnida, dari 3A" ia menyambutnya dengan sangat singkat uluran tangan tersebut, kemudian matanya menatap lurus ke arah kegelapan malam dihadapannya.

"Chanyeol-ssi" panggilnya

"ne?" itu bukan hanya sahutan, namun ada nada heran dan senang karena akhirnya gadis tersebut memanggil namanya

"gomawo" ia begitu ingin mengungkapkannya, namun rasa egoisnya terlalu tinggi. Jadilah matanya hanya melirik sekilah ke samping kiri di mana tengah ada Chanyeol yang menatapnya tak percaya

"karena telah menolongku kemarin sore"

"ahhh~ itu bukan apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa kau masuk ke dalam hutan?"

'…masuk ke dalam freezernya dan buat dirinya mencair dengan kehangatan yang kau bawa…' tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengingat ucapan Kai kemarin malam.

Tak ada sahutan dari kedua bibirnya, tangan kanannyalah yang menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Ia menunjuk ke arah dua kelinci yang tengah saling bercanda tak jauh dari pepohonan kecil di depan villa mereka.

"hanya karena kelinci?"

"kau tidak lihat kaki kanan kelinci yang jantan?"

"sedikit ada luka" gumamnya

"kakinya tertindih ranting pohon yang cukup besar"

"jadi kau masuk ke hutan untuk menolongnya? Tapi… kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri?"

"aku melihat si betina begitu mengkhawatirkannya, aku tidak ingin membuat kisahku terulang padanya" ia kemudian kembali bersandar dan mulai fokus pada musik yang masih ia dengarkan sedari tadi.

"sudah malam, sampai kapan kau akan di sini?" Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya

"sampai bosan"

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu sampai kau bosan" Chanyeol menyambut ucapan Baekhyun dengan sedikit ceria.

'aneh sekali namja ini'

**_Sarangeun haengbogira mitgo isseonneunde_**

**_Malmotaneun sarangeun haneuri jun beorilppuniya_**

**_Neoman saranghamyeon mami jeoryeoseo_**

**_Nunmulman humchimyeo saraganikka.. (_****_K Will - Love Is Punishment "_****_사랑은벌이다_****_" _****_) _**

**_Terjemahan ::_**

**_Aku percaya bahwa cinta membuat bahagia, namun_**

******_Ketidakmampuan mengatakan cinta adalah surga yang hanya memberikan hukumannya_**

**_Aku hanya mencintaimu, bila aku mencintaimu hatiku sangat sakit_**

**_Hidup ini hanya ada airmata yang membuat luka_**

Untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan yang melandanya karena di diamkan oleh Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan lagu-lagunya, Chanyeol memilih untuk bernyanyi dan menikmati dinginnya malam.

Mulutnya terus bersenandung menikmati setiap alunan nada yang ia ciptakan dari lagu yang dinyanyikan. Sementara itu, tanpa di sadarinya ada sebuah pergerakan yang di buat oleh gadis di sampingnya.

Diam-diam, Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dari saku jaket yang ia kenakan dan ibu jari tangan kanannya menekan tanda persegi empat pada layar ponsel yang bertuliskan 'stop'. Ia menghentikan alunan musik yang ia dengarkan dari handphone nya dan memilih untuk mendengarkan Chanyeol bernyanyi. Antara keras kepala atau malu telah bercampur menjadi satu, terbukti dengan dirinya yang masih mengenakan earphone dan enggan membuka kedua kelopak matanya sedangkan sebenarnya ia tengah menikmati alunan musik yang tercipta dari pita suara pria di sampingnya.

Di sudut sana, ada sebuah tatapan yang begitu sulit di artikan, haruskah ia senang dengan hubungan Baekhyun-Chanyeol yang sedikit melangkah, ataukan ia harus sedih? Dan yang pasti adalah, apakah rasa sayangnya harus ia unggulkan dari pada rasa sakit hatinya?

**_Ini sudah cukup lama, semenjak hatiku secara perlahan mulai berubah_**

**_Dan saat aku mulai merasa sendirian_**

**_Dari titik tertentu setiap kali aku melihatmu_**

**_Aku benci pria yang telah membuatmu menangis_**

**_Terkadang aku ingin tahu apakah lebih baik jika sebagai gantinya aku yang melindungimu_**

**_Mulai sekarang dari pada membiarkanmu pergi, aku ingin mulai mencintaimu_**

**_Baby, datanglah padaku sekarang dan jadilah kekasihku, untuk waktu yang lama_**

**_Aku telah memperhatikanmu dan berdiri diam-diam_**

**_Dan menyembunyikan perasaan hatiku dari kesedihan_**

**_Karena satu alasan, alasan bahwa kita harus tetap sebagai teman_**

**_Aku ingin memberitahumu berkali-kali tapi aku memegangi pangkuanku_**

**_Tapi sekarang aku akan mengaku_**

**_Aku mencintaimu_**

**_Kau memegang tanganku, dan berkata kau hanya milikku, dan memiliki seorang teman sepertiku adalah sebuah berkah yang sangat besar_**

**_Kapanpun kau berbicara kepadaku setiap kali, kau sedikit menekan perasaan cintaku (terjemahan 2AM – Confession Of A Friend)_**

Jam istirahat baru saja berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Kai mengambil sebuah bangku dan iapun kini telah duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun yang menumpukan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya di atas meja, matanya terpejam tanpa earphone di telinganya.

"huuuh… pukul berapa kau tidur?" tangan kanannya ia gerakkan dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari yang membulat seperti memberi tanda 'oke'

"mwo? pukul tiga? Aisshhh… jinjja. Biasakanlah tidur lebih awal!" Kai menjerit sedikit keras, bolehkah ia mengatakan bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini adalah gadis paling bodoh di dunia? Bagaimana mungkin ia baru tidur jam tiga sedangkan ia harus menghadapi hari yang terbilang cukup panjang.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi terbenam dalam tangan yang ia silakan, matanya yang memerah sayu memberikan beberapa kedipan lesu.

"ha-eyy… geurae, tidurlah tidur!, aku akan mengawasi di sini, aku akan membangunkanmu jika seonsaengnim akan masuk kelas" gadis tersebut mendapat 'puk pukan' kecil pada kepalanya dan ia membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum kecil.

"gomawo"

"ne, aku tidak merasa di repotkan! Cepatlah tidur, aku tidak mau melihat matamu yang seperti itu"

Dan lagi harus seperti ini, aku hanyalah tangan dan kau adalah angin. Kau hadir dan membelai tanganku hingga rasa sejuk itu menguar ke seluruh kulitku, namun seberapa kuatnya tanganku ini tidak akan pernah mampu menggenggammu, membawaku pergi dari dunia yang baru kau selami.

Slurp – ia menyesap jusnya dan kembali fokus pada kertas di hadapannya

Kai masih sibuk dengan seluruh berkas-berkas yang baru di dapatnya pagi ini dari ketua osis di sekolah dan beberapa menit kemudian ia akan ada kemungkinan untuk tidak ada di dalam kelas karena harus mengurusi pekan olah raga yang akan di laksanakan beberapa bulan lagi setelah ujian sekolah.

"kau terlalu sibuk" Baekhyun yang merasa bosan akhirnya memutuskan untuk ingin pergi saja dan kembali ke kelas

"apakah kau merasa tidak ku perhatikan? Duduklah!, aku tidak akan menyentuh berkas ini lagi saat bersamamu, melirikpun tidak" ia kembali duduk di hadapan Kai masih dengan poker facenya

"jadi memang benar ya, kau ingin ku perhatikan" lagi, Kaipun menggodanya

"jangan terlalu dekat! Baumu buruk sekali" tangannya mendorong saat Kai memajukan wajahnya untuk melihat ekspresi Baekhyun.

"malam itu… boleh aku tahu, kenapa Taeyeon seonsaengnim memanggilmu?" ia mulai membuka pembicaraan

"mengenai lomba SIENCE"

"jadi. Kau yang di pilih untuk mewakili kelas kita?"

"um" ia mengangguk

"lalu? Lalu? Kau menerimanya?"

"ani"

"jadi, kau menolaknya?"

"aku tidak bilang begitu"

"aissshhh… kenapa tidak kau terima saja? Aku sangat bersemangat jika kau mengikuti lomba tersebut, ya? Ayo lah… terima saja" matanya berkedip-kedip meminta harapan penuh dari gadis di hadapannya.

"apa yang akan ku dapat?"

"kalau kau memenangkannya, aku akan mengabulkan semuuuuuuua yang kau inginkan, bahkan jika kau ingin aku melakukan hal konyolpun akan ku lakukan… eotteyo?" gadis tersebut Nampak sedikit berfikir, terbukti dari keningnya yang agak berkerut

"nantikan aku yang mulai sibuk dengan persiapan untuk lomba tersebut" ia lalu benar-benar meninggalkan Kai yang masih duduk di kantin sendirian. Namja tersebut tersenyum puas, sangat puas bahkan. Ia tidak tahu ternyata caranya memohon seperti itu sangat ampuh meluluhkan hati sahabatnya.

Lima orang tengah berkumpul di sebuah ruangan yang sangat sunyi. Tidak ada kebisingan sedikitpun dari luar yang memenuhi sudut rungan tersebut. Ruangan tersebut memang dipersiapkan untuk beberapa siswa yang ingin mengikuti lomba akademi agar lebih berkonsentrasi dan fokus pada materi-materi latihan mereka.

"saem, jadi kita hanya berdua saja?" seorang namja yang terkenal dengan baby face-nya sedikit lesu karena orang yang mereka tunggu belum juga datang. Kelimanya tengah duduk melingkari meja yang berukuran bulat.

"tunggu se-"

"maaf aku terlambat" seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada pintu yang terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang di sana.

"nuna? Ahhhh akhirnya kau datang juga"

'kau?'

"ah, Baekhyun-ah? Syukurlah, aku tahu kau pasti akan mengikuti lomba ini, itulah sebabnya kami masih menunggumu sedari tadi" ucap Taeyeon selaku wali kelas 3A

"cha!, kalian bertiga adalah ujung tombak harapan sekolah kita dalam lomba sience bulan depan. Dari kelas 3A Taeyeon seonsaengnim membawa Baekhyun, dari kelas 3B ada Chanyeol yang diajukan oleh Yoona seonsaengnim dan dari kelasku sendiri ada Luhan" jelas Jessica selaku wali kelas 3C pada tiga muridnya

"bukankah kita bertiga berada di tingkat yang sama? Kenapa Luhan memanggilnya nuna?"

"karena aku imut, hyung" jawab Luhan ditambah mata sabitnya

"bukan seperti itu, karena Luhan satu tahun lebih muda darimu, dia di luluskan saat kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama karena perkembangan akademiknya yang terlalu pesat"

"jadi seharusnya dia jadi juniorku?"

"ne"

"waaaah… kau hebat sekali Luhan-ah"

"Luhannie memang hebat, juga imut tapi manly" *ff mulai ngaco gara-gara za nongolin Luhan*, *duibiqi lu ge*

Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebagai perwakilan sekolah untuk lomba sience tertulis. Mereka sudah mulai disibukkan dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk soal dan materi. Mereka mulai belajar setelah jam sekolah usai, mengenai lokasi untuk belajar, mereka diperbolehkan menggunakan ruangan khusus di sekolah. Ketiga guru wali kelas merekapun turut menemani mereka dalam belajar.

Waktu yang Chanyeol habiskan bersama Baekhyunpun semakin lama, ia semakin memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk mengenal Baekhyun lebih dekat lagi.

"Baekhyun-ah? Bisa kau mengajariku kenapa hasilnya bisa seperti ini?" seperti inilah cara Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, dengan berpura-pura menanyakan beberapa soal yang –katanya- tidak ia mengerti

"Luhan sepertinya tidak sibuk" Chanyeol melirik ke arah Luhan, dan ia sedikit meruntuki ketidak sibukkan Luhan yang hanya mengerjakan soal sambil tersenyum karena ia dengan mudah menyelesaikannya

"ne" jawabnya lesu lalu beranjak mendekat Luhan dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan berlembar-lembar soal dihadapannya.

"Luhannie"

"ne, saem. Ada apa?"

"bisakah kau membantuku carikan rumus simple untuk materi ini?" Tanya guru Kim

"akan Luhannie coba saem" Chanyeol tersenyum aneh, ia menangkap ada sinyal bagus untuknya

"saem, kenapa kau mengambil Luhan? Baru saja aku ingin memintanya mengajariku soal nomor 9 ini" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang ia buat sedih

"yang seperti ini Baekhyun juga pasti tahu, minta saja dia selagi Luhan masih membantuku"

"oke saem" dan dengan itu, Chanyeol kembali menuju kursinya dan mendekati Baekhyun

"kau dengar? Tidak perlu ku ulang bukan?" alisnya ia naik turunkan dengan senyum yang tidak jelas

"aih… jinjja"

Tangannya mulai mencoret-coret kertas tersebut dengan mulutnya yang terus berbicara memberikan penjelasan yang tidak dimengerti oleh Chanyeol, matanyapun tidak beralih dari soal yang sedang ia jelaskan.

"sudah. Jangan ganggu aku" Baekhyun berkata dengan cepat dan kembali menyambar buku yang tadi sedang ia baca. Buku materi tentunya.

"kalau soal yang ini, bagaimana cara pengerjaannya?" sungguh, Baekhyun yang walaupun sedari tadi hanya diam dan seolah tidak peduli, namun ia begitu sangat peduli pada mulut namja ini yang sangat cerewet juga tingkahnya yang sok akrab dengannya.

"…" ia tak menjawab, matanya masih tertuju pada beberapa rumus fisika yang tertera di lembaran buku yang ia baca.

"Baekhyun-ah…"

"…"

"Baekhyun…"

"…."

"Baekhyun… bbooing bbooing"

Sret – tangannya mengambil paksa kertas yang dipegang oleh Chanyeol, membuatnya tersenyum senang. Baekhyun memberikan rumus untuk soal yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Chanyeol berikut dengan penjelasannya, lalu memberikan kertas tersebut tepat di hadapan namja yang tengah memandanginya.

"…sekarang katakan! Apa maumu?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi, matanya menatap tajam pada pria di hadapannya.

"membawamu kembali seperti dulu" tatapan gadis tersebut melemah. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang asing dalam hidupnya dan ia sudah mengenal masa lalunya. Kehadirannya sungguh membuat beban gadis tersebut semakin berat.

"aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu, apa hakmu untuk melakukan itu?"

"karena itu, cobalah untuk mengenalku"

"untuk apa?"

"jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, bagaimana?" Baekhyun terdiam, tak ada jawaban apapun dari mulutnya juga pergerakannya. Ia lebih memilih fokus kembali pada materi yang tadi sempat tertunda untuk dibaca dari pada harus menghadapi pria yang sepertinya sudah mulai tidak waras.

"bagaimana jika aku mengajukan sebuah penawaran?" usul Chanyeol. "biarkan aku berusaha dengan caraku untuk mengembalikan dirimu yang seperti dulu jika kau tidak mau merubahnya sendiri" lanjutnya

"kenapa kau sangat ingin aku kembali seperti dulu?"

"berapa kali aku harus bilang jika aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun?"

"kau fikir aku semudah itu percaya?"

"aku tidak memintamu untuk percaya, cukup dengan membiarkanku mencoba membawamu kembali pada Baekhyun yang dulu"

"kalau tidak berhasil?"

"aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi"

Baekhyun sedikit berfikir dengan usul yang di ajukan oleh Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia masih heran kenapa pria asing di hadapannya ini begitu ingin mengetahui seperti apa dirinya yang dulu dan yang pasti pria tersebut juga tahu penyebab dirinya menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Namun entah dari mana datangnya angin tersebut, hati Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia harus menyetujui usul tersebut. Dan sejujurnya ia juga ingin kembali pada pribadinya yang dulu, yang penuh dengan berbagai warna, tidak hanya hitam di hidupnya.

"segera enyah saat kau tak berhasil" pada akhirnya terpaan hatinya membawa lisan untuk mengikuti permainan yang akan dimulai oleh Chanyeol, namja asing yang mencoba memasuki hidupnya.

Belakangan ini persiapan-persiapan panitia untuk pengadaan pekan olah raga semakin matang dan itulah sebabnya para siswa dan guru yang terlibat dalam kegiatan tersebut menjadi jarang memiliki waktu untuk masuk kelas. Bagi guru, ia bisa diwakilkan oleh guru yang lain, sedangkan untuk murid-murid, mereka akan mencari teman untuk sekedar meminta tolong untuk menjelaskan ulang materi yang disampaikan para guru atau bahkan hanya meminjam buku catatan.

"kapan kau akan berhenti mengerjaiku, Park Chanyeol?" geram Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi namja tersebut menyodorkan (?) selembar soal padanya, pasalnya baru saja beberapa detik yang lalu ia selesai menjelaskan soal nomor 5 dan sekarang untuk soal selanjutnya ia juga yang harus menjelaskan? Oh tuhan!, kau menciptakan namja di hadapan Baekhyun ini dengan apa?

"wooow… kau mengetahui nama lengkapku? Daebak…." Namja tersebut bertepuk tangan layaknya baru melihat pertunjukan megagumkan

"pabo"

"kalau tahu aku bodoh, kenapa tidak buru-buru kau mengajariku? Cepat jelaskan 'apa yang menyebabkan minyak sayur akan menggenang di permukaan air, sedangkan jika air tersebut di larutkan dengan sabun, ia akan larut', ah kenapa Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol balik bertanya setelah membaca soal yang ada di kertas tersebut.

"ck, kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?"

"aku tidak mengganggumu, aku hanya bertanya, memangnya salah?"

"hoooh,,, kau tahu? Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang memaksa untuk mengikuti lomba ini"

"tidak masalah jika aku bodoh, dengan begitu aku akan sering bertanya padamu dan mengobrol denganmu. Itu sangat menyenangkan" jawabnya dengan penuh senyum bangga menghasilkan dua bulan sabit yang menutup matanya dan menampilkan deretan gigi putih bersihnya.

"tapi kau menggangguku"

"tapi kau selalu meladeni setiap ucapanku"

DEG

Dan gadis tersebut baru tersadar, ternyata beberapa hari belakangan ini, dirinya semakin lebih banyak menimpali ucapan namja di hadapannya, meskipun dengan kata-kata kurang sopan. Dan entah mengapa hal tersebut membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya menjadi perlahan semakin ringan. Apakah seperti ini dirinya yang dulu?

"kemarikan kertasnya" Chanyeol tersenyum senang melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang sekarang.

PLUK

Seseorang dari bangku depan melempar sebuah pensil ke arah mereka berdua dan mengenai kepala belakang Chanyeol.

"apa yang kau lakukan, lu?" Chanyeol berteriak tertahan karena kesal namun harus menahan emosinya

"kalian berisik!, mengganggu konsentrasiku saja!" jawabnya ketus -_-" sang namja 'pria manly' baru saja marah.

.

"0-ostreomospin?"

"ne, itu yang menyebabkan tanganmu suatu-waktu tidak dapat berfungsi dengan baik. Penyakit ini menyerang seluruh tulang gerak, jadi tidak hanya tangan saja yang akan ia serang, ia juga akan menyerang tulang bagian kaki"

"a, begitu ya? Lalu… apakah bisa sembuh?"

"kau jangan khawatir, dengan terapi kurang dari dua bulan, otot-otot tulang akan dapat berfungsi dengan baik, namun tidak akan sesempurna dulu, karena butuh terapi yang lebih lama untuk pengembalian secara permanen"

"ye, algetseubmnida, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, terima kasih banyak euisaseonsaengnim"

Waktu memisahkan sepasang sepatu. Dahulu yang selalu berjalan berdampingan, kini saling mengambil jalan masing-masing dan sibuk dengan dunia baru mereka. Baekhyun yang setiap hari di buka oleh wajah Kai dan juga di tutup dengan wajah Kai, kini tiap detikan jam yang berbunyi seakan tidak mengizinkan untuk mereka saling bertemu. Kenapa begitu banyak jadwal yang harus mereka jalani? Kenapa harus mereka?

Zrashhhhh

Sejak pagi, langit yang menjadi atap kota seoul sudah terlihat sangat mendung seolah memberikan tanda bahwa akan turun hujan beberapa jam lagi. Dan itulah yang membuat seorang yeoja sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya, mencoba untuk menelfon seseorang di sana.

Tuuuuut…. Tuuuuut…. Tuuuut….

Jika ditambah dengan yang sekarang, ia sudah mencoba menghubungi orang tersebut sebanyak 20 kali, dan kalau tidak diangkat juga…

"yeoboseyo?" gadis tersebut mendesah lega karena akhirnya telfonnya tersambung juga.

"eo, Kai-ah. Kau masih di sekolah?"

"ahh~ aku lupa memberi tahu. Hari ini aku tidak masuk, sedikit kurang enak badan"

"begitu ya?" ia mendesah kecewa

"ada apa, Baekhyun-ah?"

"a-ani, kau… istriahatlah kalau begitu!, jangan sampai lupa untuk meminum obatnya, dan kau tidak boleh tidak melakukan apa yang tadi ku katakan!"

PIK

Secara sepihak gadis tersebut mematikan sambungan telefonnya, ia sedikit geli mendengar dirinya sendiri begitu cerewet. Apakah ini efek dari namja bernama Park Chanyeol?. Sementara itu pria yang tadi di telfon tersenyum senang karena merasa diperhatikan, ia tahu, perlahan gadis tersebut akan kembali menjadi gadis yang dulu ia temui.

Matanya menatap langit yang kian menggelap, ia ragu apakah ia harus buru-buru pulang atau kembali ke kelas khusus dan bertemu dengan namja yang sedang mengejar cintanya tersebut.

Sebuah tetesan air mendarat tepat di ujung kepala gadis tersebut saat ia mencoba untuk melangkah keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Hatinya mulai gelisah dan kakinya hampir tidak sanggup lagi berjalan, ia kembali mundur dan kembali menuju latar sekolah yang beratap. Saat kaki terakhirnya berada di tempat yang aman, tetes yang tadi mendarat di kepalanya mendadak menjadi ratusan juta tetes yang langsung mengguyur tanah yang kering.

Kakinya sudah tak sanggup lagi berdiri, kini ia sedikit menyeret mundur tubuhnya yang duduk di lantai, matanya tidak lepas dari air yang begitu ia benci kehadirannya. Di beberapa kali ia menyeret, tubuhnya terpojok oleh dinding yang dingin. Tubuhnya meringkuk dalam lututnya yang ia tekuk, tak sanggup lagi menahan ketakutan yang mendera.

Pria yang tadi tengah membereskan peralatan sekolahnya mendadak melempar tas yang ia pegang dan berlari tak menentu saat melihat hujan mengguyuri sekolahnya, ada seseorang yang ia fikirkan.

'dia pasti masih di sekitar sini' bisiknya dalam hati masih sambil terus berlari. Dan di langkah terakhir, ia melihat orang yang membuatnya khawatir sedang tak berdaya menahan ketakutannya.

"Baekhyun-ah" gumammnya mencoba untuk membuat gadis tersebut mengangkat wajah yang ia benamkan.

BRUK

Hampir tidak percaya, tubuh kekarnya terhuyung ke belakang karena terjangan gadis tersebut. Ia merasakan bagaimana ketakutannya gadis ini sedari tadi, terlebih ia sendirian.

"gwaenchanna, gwaenchanna… ada aku di sini… gwaenchanna" bisiknya, dan tangannya mengusap punggung gadis tersebut untuk menenangkannya.

"aku… takut"

Sore ini mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga hujan berhenti, setidaknya sedikit reda agar mereka bisa kembali ke rumah.

Mereka berdua menuju parkiran sekolah untuk mengambil motor yang biasa dibawa oleh Chanyeol untuk ke sekolah setelah merasakan hujan tidak lagi menghalangi jalannya untuk kembali ke rumah.

"kajja!" ajaknya yang telah siap dengan duduk di atas motor tersebut

"a-aku… tidak naik motor" nada tersebut terdengar bergetar membuat Chanyeol mengerut tidak mengerti dan tiba-tiba ia mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Kai tempo hari lalu.

'kecelakaan motor, saat hujan… ia pergi membawa cintanya yang belum sempat terungkap, ia pergi menyisakan seorang gadis yang penuh dengan rasa takut…' ia ingat, selain hujan, Baekhyun juga selalu menghindar untuk menaiki motor. Haaahhh… sedikit merepotkan memang, terlebih hari sudah sangat gelap dan bus yang beroperasi semakin sedikit.

"yeoboseyo, saem?"

"…"

"ah, tidak, aku masih di sekolah, saem"

"…"

"hujannya sangat lebat, jadi aku terpaksa untuk menunggu hingga reda"

"…"

"begitu ya? Ahhh~ terima kasih, saem… kau yang terbaik untukku"

Seperti itulah percakapan yang dapat di tangkap oleh gadis yang sedari tadi memeluk tubuhnya merasakan hawa malam yang cukup dingin setelah hujan.

"pakailah!, Yoona seonsaengnim akan datang menjemput kita, lebih baik kita menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah", Chanyeol memakaikan jaket kulitnya pada Baekhyun, gadis tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi perlakuan yang ia terima, begitu lembut terasa.

"eung~~ motormu bagaimana?" kini mereka berdua sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah, menunggu kedatangan Yoona.

"pak Kang pasti akan menjaga sekolah kita dengan penjagaannya yang sangat ketat, besok pagi saat aku datang juga pasti masih ada di tempat parkir"

"…" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil

Mereka kembali terdiam satu sama lain, kedua mata Chanyeol yng terus memperhatikan jalanan dan Baekhyun yang entah sedang memikirkan apa. Jujur saja, ia saat ini mulai tidak merasa terganggu dengan semua perlakuan Chanyeol namun ia juga masih meragukan apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam hatinya. Haruskah ia tetap mengikuti permainan Chanyeol atau ia menolak dan tetap menjadi Baekhyun yang sekarang?

"Chanyeol-ssi"

"ne?" pria itu menoleh untuk melihat yeoja yang memanggilnya

"a-aku… ingin mencoba merasakan apa yang kau rasakan padaku" dengan mantap ia berkata demikian, mungkin ia masih ragu dengan perasaannya, namun jika dengan ini ia akan kembali seperti dulu, ia akan bertahan dan mencoba meraih uluran tangan Chanyeol yang selalu ia coba abaikan.

Pria tersebut tersenyum dan sedikit mengusap rambut Baekhyun. Tak lama berselang, orang yang mereka nantikan akhirnya datang dengan sebuah mobil sedan berwarna biru. Keduanya berjalan menghampiri mobil tersebut dengan saling menggandeng tangan. Awalnya Baekhyun merasa sedikit aneh saat ia merasakan ada yang memegang tangannya, namun perasaan itu segera ia tepis dengan bibir yang perlahan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Pagi ini jalanan begitu ramai dan padat. Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sembilan, dan itu pertanda bahwa beberapa menit lagi pintu gerbang sekolah akan di tutup. Namja yang di ketahui bermarga nam, kini sedang berada dalam kumpulan orang-orang yang ingin berangkat kerja dan orang-orang yang memiliki kesibukkan lain. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja menaiki bus sekolah, akan tetapi dari pada harus menunggu lama datangnya bus sekolah, lebih baik ia menaiki bus umum agar lebih cepat sampai sekolah.

Hanya iseng, matanya menangkap seorang gadis yang ingin menaiki bus tersebut saat ia tengah melihat jalan-jalan di luar. Tidak sulit, mengingat ia memang tengah berada dalam posisi berdiri mengahadap jendela.

Bus yang ia naiki berhenti pada pemberhentian bus dan memasukkan seorang penumpang dengan memakai seragam sekolah yang sama seperti dirinya. Ia melihat ke arah pintu dan matanya mendapati penumpang yang baru saja naiki tadi tengah kebingungan karena tidak ada lagi pegangan dalam bus yang menganggur, sedangkan tubuhnya terhimpit oleh punggung-punggung penumpang yang lain.

Gadis tersebut merasa ada yang meggenggam tangannya dan menariknya. Tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk mengetahui siapa pelakunya, karena ia sudah berada di hadapan orang tersebut.

**_Kawaranai nanikao sinagara  
Kawatte iku kisetsuwo aruita  
Kimito itsudemo tewo tsunaginagara kitanda_**

**_Tesaguride susunde kita hibimo  
Kimiga itukara mayowazuni koreta teda  
Tsuyoku ireta donnatokimo_**

**_Korekara arayuru  
Keshikiga kawatta toshitemo  
Bokurawa konomamade iyou (Super Junior KRY – Promise You)_**

**_Terjemahan ::_**

**_Saat mencari hal-hal yang tak berubah, kita melewati musim yang berganti.  
Selalu, kita bersama-sama bergandengan tangan.  
Aku bisa melewati hari sulit tanpa kehilangan arah karnamu,  
dan tetap kuat setiap saat.  
Walaupun pemandangannya akan berubah di masa depan, kita tak akan berubah._**

"gomawo" Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang tadi menariknya, sedangkan namja tersebut tersenyum bahagia.

"kau biasa berangkat sekolah mendekati jam masuk?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tangan kanan yang menggantung ke atas menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh dan tangan kirinya yang ia kembali masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"tidak juga"

"lalu kenapa dengan hari ini?"

"aku baru tidur dua jam yang lalu"

"MWO? Bagaimana mungkin? Apa kau memiliki kelainan tidur? Semacam insomnia, mungkin" Baekhyun membalasnya dengan anggukkan. Ia hanya menunduk dan mencoba untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya tanpa bertopang pada apapun karena memang tidak ada sesuatu di dalam bus yang bisa ia pegang untuk sebagai pegangan.

WHOAAAAA

CKIIIIIT

Seekor kucing liar tiba-tiba saja menyeberang tanpa tahu bahwa ada mobil yang hampir menabraknya, membuat dengan cepat sang supir menginjak rem mobilnya sampai membuat mobil tersebut berhenti dan mengejutkan seisi penumpang mobil. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang belum dan bahkan tidak akan siap jika tiba-tiba harus tersungkur karena tidak dapat menahan keseimbangannya.

Tangan-tangan kecilnya meraih kerah namja yang berada di hadapannya serta ia juga menenggelamkan kepanya pada bahu namja tersebut…

**_Promise you kimiwo omotte bokuwa ikuruyo  
Tsunagatte iru kokoroto kokorokara  
Promise you tsunataetainowa, tada aishiteru  
Chikauyo eien no kakera o (Super Junior KRY – Promise You)_**

**_Terjemahan ::_**

**_Kujanjikan padamu, dalam hidupku akan selalu memikirkanmu. Kita ini satu dari hati ke hati.  
Kujanjikan padamu, yang ingin kukatakan hanyalan "Aku sayang padamu".  
Kujanjikan kepingan kekekalan._**

"anak muda zaman sekarang memang benar-benar sangat romantis, aku jadi ingat kenanganku bersama suamiku dulu" ucap seorang wanita dengan umur berkisar antara 50-60 tahun, ia tersenyum melihat adegan dimana Baekhyun dengan cepat memegang kerah kemeja Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang memegang dengan kuat pinggang kiri Baekhyun (envyyyyy L). Keduanya sama terkejutnya.

"a-ahh… kami mohon maaf" ucapnya bersamaan

"tidak perlu meminta maaf"

Baekhyun kembali melepaskan pegangannya pada kerah kemeja Chanyeol, akan tetapi Chanyeol tetap memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"menurut saja" gumam Chanyeol

Beberapa menit lagi bus tersebut akan tiba di halte depan sekolah, namun belum juga mendekat sampi 5 meter jauhnya, hujan kembali mengguyur pagi ini, membuat yeoja yang beberapa menit yang lalu melepas cengkramannya pada ujung kerah kemeja Chanyeol kembali merengkuh tubuh kekar di hadapannya. Erat.

"ssstt… gwaenchanna,, aku di sini" bisik Chanyeol

"membiarkannya berada dalam ketakutan tidak akan membuat perasaan itu hilang, apa lagi kalau menjauhkannya…" lagi-lagi wanita tua itu berkomentar tentang dirinya dan Baekhyun yang masih memeluk erat tubuhnya.

Bus itu berhenti tepat di depan halte yang tidak ada siapapun di sana. Dua insan tersebut akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju pintu dan menyiapkan sebuah payung.

"buatlah ia menyukai apa yang sedang ia benci!, lawan rasa takutnyaaaaaa"Chanyeol sempat mendengar teriakan yang sudah pasti berasal dari wanita tua tadi, padahal bus tersebut sudah menjauh darinya namun suara tersebut ternyata sangat nyaring hingga ia masih mampu mendengarnya.

.

Dua hari sudah sahabatnya tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit, sebenarnya ia juga sedikit heran. Walaupun sakit bukan hal yang aneh dan pasti semua orang akan merasakannya, namun tidak seperti biasanya jika Kai harus tidak masuk selama dua hari. Dia pria yang sangat tangguh dengan sakit dan jikapun harus istirahat total, ia hanya bolos satu hari karena begitu pedulinya ia pada dunia osis.

Hujan masih terus mengguyur, membuat gadis yang sedari tadi memikirkan Kai hanya mampu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tangan yang ia lipat diatas meja. Setidaknya dengan adanya seluruh siswa di kelas ini mampu mengurangi rasa takutnya pada sesuatu yang sedang mengguyur sekolahnya.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir bagi Luhan, Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun berada di ruangan khusus di sekolahnya, karena lusa mereka sudah harus bertempur dengan soal-soal sungguhan yang sudah menantinya.

"sica saem, Lulu ikut bersama dengan sica saem lagi ya?" ucap Luhan setelah membereskan semuanya ke dalam ransel bergambar rusa, yang ia bawa .

"ne, saem senang jika ada yang menemani saat perjalanan… ah~ Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ingin ikut juga?" tawar Jessica

"tidak perlu, bukankah rumah kami berlainan arah dengan rumah seonsaengnim? Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, saem"

"kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku senang jika bisa membantu kalian, lagi pula lusa kalian sudah akan memulai lombanya, bukan? Aku hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk murid-muridku"

"masih pukul empat sore, di luar pasti masih banyak bis sekolah yang beroperasi, kami naik bis sekolah saja, saem"

"baiklah kalau begitu, kajja Lulu!, kita pulang!,"

"hati-hati di jalan, saem~~~~"

"ne… selamat berjuang untuk lusa, Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyun-ah… "

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Yoona sudah berpamitan pulang karena harus menjemput suaminya yang baru saja datang dari jepang, dan Taeyeon memang sedari tadi pagi tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya karena kepala sekolah memintanya untuk mewakili sekolah dalam pertemuan dengan menteri pendidikan yang akan membahas ujian masuk perguruan tinggi favorit tahun ini. Dan tinggallah mereka berdua di teras sekolah

"waahh… sepertinya tidak banyak siswa yang menggunakan payung sekolah" seru Chanyeol saat melihat keranjang payung dekat tiang ternyata masih masih berisi puLuhan payung. Sangat berbeda dengan kemarin sore, jangankan payung, keranjangnya saja sudah di bawa oleh pengurus sekolah untuk di bersihkan.

"bodoh, ini belum saatnya jam pulang sekolah"

"haha… ara ara, kita pakai satu saja untuk berdua, ya? Kasihan jika harus ada yang terjebak di sekolah seperti kita kemarin"

"ne" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati keranjang payung dan mengambil sebuah payung yang memiliki warna paling berbeda dengan yang lain. Hitam. Namun Chanyeol merebut dan menaruh kembali payung tersebut dan mengambil yang berwarna biru saphir lalu membukanya.

"coba warna lain selain 'hitam'"

"wae?"

"syarat agar kau bisa mencintaku, kajja!" ia menggenggam tangan itu lagi, membawa sang pemilik ke dalam lembah hatinya.

Mereka berdua sudah berada di halte pemberhentian bus masih dengan payung yang melindungi mereka dari ribuan tetes hujan yang mengguyur. Bicara mengenai hujan, Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu.

'buatlah ia menyukai apa yang sedang ia benci!, lawan rasa takutnya'

Seharian ini memikirkan ucapan wanita tua tersebut membuatnya sangat faham apa yang di maksud olehnya.

"Baekhyun-ah" panggil Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dan memegang erat lengan pria tersebut menoleh ke arahnya.

"kau tahu ini apa?" tangannya keluar dari perlindungan payung yang ia pegang, membuat tetesan hujan mendarat di telapak tangan tersebut.

"tentu saja, itu hujan"

"bukan… ini air" Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Chanyeol, bukankah sama saja? Hujan memang air, bukan?

"dan ini berasal dari sana" kemudian tangan itu menunjuk ke atas, tepat pada sesuatu yang bergerak mengikuti hembusan angin.

"ini hukum alam, saat awan sudah tidak mampu menahan kadar air yang berada di dalamnya, ia akan menumpahkan air tersebut ke bumi dan baru itulah yang di sebut hujan" oh, Park Chanyeol!, kau memang sangat pandai untuk membuat orang di sekelilingmu merasa paling bodoh karena tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud!,

"sama seperti shower yang berada di kamar mandimu, bukan?" ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah yeoja manis yang tengah menatapnya penuh kebingungan.

"kalau kau menyalakan mesinnya, shower tersebut akan mengeluarkan air"

"hujan yang mengguyur adalah air, dan kau selalu menggunakan air setiap harinya untuk mengguyur tubuhmu, jadi hujan bukanlah sesuatu yang mengancammu. Kau tahu? Ia pasti sedih karena di saat ia membagikan kesegarannya di bumi, tapi ada orang yang tidak menginginkan kehadirannya. Apa jadinya jika tidak ada hujan? Mungkin bumi yang kau pijak saat ini akan keropos dan tidak kuat menopang berat tubuh setiap orang, termasuk dirimu…"

"Chan… Chanyeol-ah"

"jadi, jangan sakiti dirimu hanya karena hujan"

"Kris masih selalu ter-"

"tidak peduli apapun masa lalu, buanglah! Jika itu menyakitimu"

.

Sore semakin larut, menyisakan orang-orang yang sendirian semakin merasa kesepian. Sedangkan hujan sedari tadi tidak berhenti mengguyur kota seoul, semakin membuat suasana hati setiap orang yang kesepian menjadi semakin terasa terasingkan seorang diri.

Matanya menatap ke luar jendela yang sedang menampilkan sebuah pertunjukkan yang selalu ia hindari. Hujan. Namun kali ini ada hal yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan ingin mencobanya.

Dengan gerak yang perlahan, tangan kanannya ia keluarkan menengadah mencoba untuk membiarkan butiran hujan mendarat di telapaknya. Tangan tersebut menggenggam dengan erat. Meskipun hatinya sedikit menolak, namun ia tetap bertahan dengan tetes hujan yang berada dalam genggamannya

"aku akan mencobanya, walau perlahan"

Berada di dalam rumah selama dua hari penuh membuatnya benar-benar bosan, bahkan untuk bergerakpun rasanya sangat lumpuh tubuh yang ia miliki. Hanya televisi atau mungkin musik dan juga beberapa buku yang menemaninya di tempat tidur. Rasakan, betapa bosannya menjadi pria ini.

"yeoboseyoooooooo" teriak seseorang yang basru saja ia hubungi, membuatnya harus menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya.

"ne, bagaimana kabarmu?" kakinya berjalan menuju jendela kamar dan membukanya.

"kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungiku? Wae? Wae? Wae?" ia bersumpah demi apapun, kenapa orang yang berada di seberang telfonnya menjadi sangat sangat cerewet seperti ini.

"sepertinya, Chanyeol banyak merubahmu, Baekhyun-ah"

"mwoya? Apa yang kau katakan? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"kau juga bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku"

"aishhhh… kau benar-benar menyebalkan"

"hahahaha… sekarang bukalah jendelamu!, aku sangat merindukan gadis yang sedang ku telfon ini" Baekhyun yang tadi berada di atas ranjangnya, kini menuju jendela yang tak jauh dari keberadaannya, kemudian menarik kursi belajarnya dan membuka jendela tersebut.

"na eoda" jawabnya setelah mendapati namja yang sedang ia ajak bicara nampak begitu bahagia saat melihat dirinya mematuhi perintahnya.

"kau baik?"

"um, kau sakit apa?"

"hanya demam"

"kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku"

"baiklah, kau memang yang paling mengerti diriku, aku terjatuh di kamar mandi saat malam hari, kakiku belum sembuh betul untuk berjalan" bohongnya

"aku harap kau tidak berbohong"

"tidak menguntungkan bagiku juga, bukan?!, cha~ apakah Chanyeol banyak berulah padamu?"

"ne, sangat banyak.. dia benar-benar menyebalkan, aku sangat membencinya"

"aku tahu, dia juga pasti sangat mencintaimu"

"YAK!, Kim Jong In…"

"ahahahaha… kau benar-benar di ubah olehnya, aku harus berterima kasih ba- ssshhh"

DEGH…

Kenapa harus terjadi di saat seperti ini? Seluruh tubuhnya kembali melemas. Betapa Kai tidak ingin menunjukkan rasa sakitnya pada gadis tersebut, dan sekarang apakah ia harus terlihat lemah karena penyakitnya?

Ia menghilang dari pandangan jendela untuk mengambil kursi dan segera mungkin kembali agar tidak membuat Baekhyun curiga, walaupun dengan sebelah kaki yang ia seret. Tangannya mengambil earphone dan ia sambungkan dengan ponselnya untuk dapat berbicara dengan Baekhyun tanpa memegang ponselnya.

"Kai-ah… gwae-gwaenchanna?" nada tersebut terdengar sangat khawatir dan sedikit bingung

"eo, nan gwaenchanna"

"apakah luka di kakimu benar-benar parah? Masih terasa sakit, kah?"

'bukan!, bukan kakiku… tapi ada yang lain yang terasa sangat sakit, benar-benar sakit. Aku tidak tahu pasti, mungkin hatiku yang dapat merasakannya.'

"ah, ne~ hanya sedikit, jangan terlalu berlebihan. Ada apa? Kau sepertinya menginginkan sesuatu"

"mengenai lomba yang akan ku ikuti… waktunya adalah lusa, sebelumnya aku berfikir untuk meminta kehadiranmu di acara tersebut, tapi…"

"geurae, aku akan datang!, tapi dengan syarat kau harus membawa pulang piala yang paling besar untukku, eotteohkae? Eotteohkae? Eoh?"

"yeaaa… aku pasti akan mendapatkan piala yang paaaaaaling besar" Kai sangat senang dapat melihat sahabatnya kembali menjadi gadis yang seperti dulu, betapa ia sangat merindukan sosok tersebut.

"kau masih insomnia?"

"ku rasa begitu"

"kalau begitu, cepatlah tidur"

"bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya?"

"ku bilang cepat!, cepat kembali ke tempat tidurmu!"

"baiklah" ia menjulurkan lidahnya kesal, memberikan mehrong pada Kai saat menutup jendela kamarnya

"sudah?"

"ne"

"setelah itu, berbaring"

"sudah" jawabnya singkat

"jangan bohong!"

"ne, aku sedang melakukannya" ia akhirnya kalah, ia bergerak untuk benar-benar berbaring.

"kali ini kau tidak bohong?"

"ani, aku sudah berbaring"

"sekarang pejamkan matamu!, karena aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama"

"kau menyebalkan, Kai-ah"

"aku tahu, aku memang tampan… sekarang cepatlah tidur!, dan besok malam juga kau tidak boleh tidur larut, karena kau harus mengumpulkan seluruh energimu untuk memaksimalkan lomba yang akan kau jalani" sepertinya kai mengalami gangguang telinga dengan kata 'menyebalkan' -_-"

"ne, araseo Kim seonsaengnim, jhaljjayo"

PIK Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya dan menaruhnya di meja nakas

"jhal-jhaljjayo, Baekhyun-ah" bisik Kai dengan tangan yang merambat menuju dadanya, merasakan betapa ada rasa yang begitu ia benci kehadirannya.

Belum lama ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, ponsel yang baru saja beberapa detik yang lalu ia taruh, kembali bergetar, pertanda ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

"ck, hari ini aku baru tahu betapa pria itu sangat menyebalkan" runtuknya lalu dengan malas ia mengambil ponsel tersebut

"eo? Chanyeol? Kenapa ia menelfonku?" tangannya menekan wanra hijau pada layar ponselnya

"a? wae?"

"kau sudah tidur?"

"sedang mencoba, tapi kau menggangguku"

"kalau begitu, tidurlah lagi…"

"bagaimana bisa? Aku kembali terbangun karenamu dan kau dengan mudahnya menyuruhku tidur kembali?"

"… biar ku lakukan sesuatu agar kau tidur lagi" gadis itu seketika terdiam, kemudian mengambil earphone berwarna putih yang baru saja ia beli dan kembali berbaring dengan telinga yang tertutup dengan earphone

"kau siap?"

"ne"

**_Geureul itji motaeseo apahanayo  
Geudaega isseul jariga yeogin aningayo  
Nareul wihan georamyeon chameul pillyo eobtjyo  
Eonjengan kkeutnabeoril teni  
Nae sarangi jejariro oji motago  
Heullin nunmulmankeum meolli ganeyo (SM The Ballad – Missing You "_****_너무그리워_****_"_****_)_**

**_Terjemahan ::  
Itu menyakitkan sejak aku tidak bisa melupakan itu  
Disini terlihat seperti bukan tempat di mana kamu seharusnya berada  
Kamu tidak harus memegangku kembali  
Semua ini tetap akan berakhir juga suatu hari nanti  
Cintaku tidak bisa menggapaimu  
Seperti halnya jumlah air mata yang mengalir, itu masih jauh untuk pergi (SM The Ballad – Missing You "_****_너무그리워_****_"_****_)  
_**lantunan yang menguar di telinganya, membuat matanya perlahan menutup, penglihatannya semakin memudar dan jiwanya memulai penjelajahan ke alam abstrak, alam mimpi.

Tiga orang murid SMA baru saja sampai di depan sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas. Mereka bertiga saling didampingi oleh wali kelas masing-masing.

Baekhyun, Taeyeon, Chanyeol, Yoona, Luhan dan Jessica. Keenamnya saling berpegangan tangan, menyalurkan beribu-ribu dukungan dan juga semangat untuk hari ini.

"berjuanglah dengan keras!, kalian pasti bisa" ucap ketiga guru tersebut pada tiga muridnya yang akan mengikuti lomba science yang diikuti oleh seluruh siswa SMP dan SMA di seluruh kota seoul.

"ne, kami pasti akan berusaha dengan sangat maksimal, saemdeul" seru mereka dengan penuh semangat.

Ini adalah hari terakhir bagi Kai berjanji untuk tidak masuk sekolah, dan esok ia akan memulai kembali jadwal sekolahnya. Entah harus dengan cara dan wajah yang seperti apa ia akan memulai sekolahnya, ia masih ragu. jangankan untuk hal itu, hatinya juga mendadak merasa ragu apakah esok ada untuknya atau tidak.

Meski ia merasakan kehadiran sahabatnya yang kembali seperti dulu terasa sedikit melukai hatinya, namun ia tetap akan menjadi sahabat yang selalu diminta oleh gadis tersebut, sahabat yang tak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Sekali lagi, meski ia juga masih ragu.

Diliriknya jam putih yang menempel pada dinding kamarnya yang ternyata menujukkan pukul satu siang, dan itu pertanda bahwa sekitar satu jam lagi acara tersebut usai, setidaknya ia harus ada ditempat tersebut beberapa menit sebelum acara usai agar masih dapat melihat sahabatnya menepati janjinya, memegang paiala terbesar yang ia minta.

"kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang baru sja keluar dari toilet wanita

"ne"

"kajja noona!, sebentar lagi MC kan mengumumkan hasilnya" ajak Luhan yang baru saja merapihkan rambutnya.

Merekapun berjalan bersamaan menuju aula yang tadi mereka tempati saat mengikuti lomba sience. Ketiganya langsung mendapatkan sambutan dari Taeyeon, Yoona dan Jessica yang sudah terlebih dahulu menduduki kursi tamu.

"kenapa Kai belum datang juga ya?" gumam Baekhyun setelah melihat sekeliling dan tak mendapati sabahatnya berada di sana.

"eo~ noona, ku fikir hanya ranselmu saja yang berubah warna, kau juga mengganti warna untuk ponselmu?" seru Luhan ketika melihat Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengecek apakah ada kabar dari Kai atau tidak.

"ah ne, aku butuh sedikit perubahan"

"memangnnya kenapa dengan hitam? Lulu juga suka menggunakan warna hitam, tapi tidak sesuka terhadap warna merah… hehe"

"seseorang memberikan sebuah syarat untukku, bukan hal yang penting. kajja kita duduk di sana!, saemdeul sudah menunggu kita" sementara Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan untuk segera menuju tempat di mana guru mereka duduk, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum senang dengan perubahan Baekhyun hari ini. Ia thau, sedikit demi sedikit gadis tersebut akan menjadi sosok yang dulu dan sedikit demi sedikit pula ia pasti akan mencintai gadis tersebut dengan tulus dan penuh.

MC sudah mengumumkan seluruh kategori pemenang, namun tidak satupun diantara kategori tersebut menyebutkan nama donghwa high school kedalamnya.

"saem, maafkan kami jika kami tidak mendapatkan apa-apa untuk di bawa pulang ke sekolah, maaf saem" ucap Luhan khawatir karena sekolahnya belum juga disebutkan sebagai dafat pemenang.

"dan untuk juara 1, juara paling unggul, yang terbaik diantara yang paling baik adalaaaaahhh…"

"gwaencahnna lu, masih ada juara satu J" Yoona memberikan senyumnya, meskipun ia juga sedikit ragu apakah sekolahnya atau bukan yang akan disebutkan oleh MC berambut jamur tersebut.

"ah~ grup ini paling berbeda… diantara semua grup, hanya grup inilah yang memiliki anggota seperti ini, yak!, grup ini terdapat dua orang pria daaaan satu orang wanita,,,, siapa lagi kalau bukan DONGHWA HIGH SCHOOOOOOL… chukhahae imnida~~ silakan peserta beserta guru pembimbing harap menuju panggung untuk menerima piala dan penghargaan lainnya, silakan"

Beberapa detik berikutnya panggung penuh dengan kebahagiaan, Luhan dan Jessica serta Chanyeol yang berpegangat tangan bertiga kemudian menari berputar seperti gangsing (?), Taeyeon yang sibuk mengucapkan terima kasih juga Yoona yang hanya tersenyum dan sesekali mengangguk tanda mengiyakan ucapan Taeyeon, sementara itu seorang gadis masih tidak melakukan apapun selain menatap layar ponselnya dan menatap seluruh orang yang ada di aula satu persatu. Namun sosok yang ia nantikan belum juga ada.

"Kai-chan, aku berhasil… kau di mana? Apa kau tidak datang hari ini?" Baekhyun terus bersuara dalam batinnya, matanya menangkap menuju udara yang menguar di luar sana. Penglihatan di luar ruangan sepertinya semakin gelap, apakah hujan akan turun? Yang benar saja… Kai saja belum datang, kenapa hujan harus turun terlebih dahulu?

Senyum terus mengembang di bibir seorang pria yang sedang mengemudikan mobil berwarna merahnya, seikat bunga lili putih menemani perjalannya menemui seorang yang sangat tersayang, sesekali matanya melirik bunga tersebut kemudian melihat jam untu kdapat mengejar waktu agar tidak terlambat. Ia juga berharap begitu, semuapun sama.

Di tengah acaranya membayangkan seseorang yang akan ia temui, tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang aneh di sekitarnya. Mobilnya tiba-tiba saja meleset karena rodanya yang mendadak bergeser saat berputar. ia menghiraukannya.

Namun saat kejadian tersebut terulang lagi dan lagi, ini tidak bisa di biarkan, ia mencoba untuk menghentikan mobil tersebut dan hendak menginjak rem mobil, tapi rasanya sangat keras sekali kakinya untuk menekan rem tersebut. Tak lama ia berfikir, tangannya benar-benar tak terkendali.

"oh tidak, jangan di waktu sekarang… aku butuh waktu yang cepat untu segera sampai ke sana… ku mohon" bisiknya mencoba tenang dengan situasi yang sedang ia hadapi.

Ia mulai mengerti kalau ternyata kelemasan tulangnya kembali kambuh, padahal sudah sejak semalam terakhir ia merasakannya, namun kenapa saat ini ia datang tidak dalam keadaannya yang tepat. Ia sedang mengemudi! Dan ia juga sedang dikejar waktu.

Entah dari mana datangnya semua itu, fikirannya mulai gelap, perasaannya mulai berkabut, tidak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa. Namun, di beberapa meter lagi, tempat tujuannya sudah di depan mata. Sebuah gedung berwarna cream pekat, bibirnya sedikit tersenyum menyadari bahwa ia sudah hampir sampai.

Ia membanting stir mobilnya agar menepi, tanpa peduli apa yangakan terjadi. Yang terpenting, mobilnya harus berhenti di depan gedung tersebut.

BRAK

PRANG

Zrasss

"assshh… appo" Chanyeol melihat ada tetesan darah yang keluar dari dahi Baekhyun.

"eo? Baekhyun-ah, dahimu berdarah?" Taeyeon segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengambil tisu serta plester untuk menutup lukanya

"sepertinya terkena percikkan kaca" jawabnya

"bagaimana bisa?"

"Presediiiir… ah, maaf jika saya mengganggu acara, ada kecelakaan tunggal di depan gedung.. diaaa terlihat masih muda, sepertinya seorang pelajar" seorang penjaga berteriak dan memasuki aula untuk memberitahukan keadaan di luar gedung perlombaan.

Tubuh Baekhyun membeku, kenapa rasannya ada yang mati dalam organ tubuhnya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia sangat khawatir, ia penasaran. Langkah kakinya menuntun berlari ke luar gedung perlombaan dan diikuti oleh orang-orang yang ada di aula. Merekapun sama penasarannya dengan gadis tersebut.

Ia masih tetap berlari, bahkan semakin mendekati mobil yang sedang mencoba di tolong oleh para penjaga, sedangkah orang-orang yang lain hanya berdiri di latar gedung perlombaan.

Kali ini, ia benar-benar membeku, tak sanggup lagi untuk melakukan apapun. Tubuhnya kemudian melemas dengan matanya yang memanas. Ia berharap bahwa apa yang dihadapannya adalah sebuah ilusi. Ia tidak ingin ini nyata, ia ingin ini hanya khayalannya.

"Kai" lirihnya saat melihat petugas membawa keluar orang yang terlibat dalam kecelakaan tunggal tersebut.

"tunggu sebentar, pak petugas" merekapun lantas berhenti dan menaruh tubuh pria yang berlumuran darah tersebut

Satu dua langkah Baekhyun semakin berada di sisi tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya tersebut. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Di tangan kanannya ia masih memegang piala yang ia menangkan bersama Chanyeol dan Luhan. Piala yang ia janjikan pada sahabatnya tersebut jika ia datang ke gedung perlombaan.

"Kai-ah… ireona!, aku mendapatkannya, untukmu.. ini untukmu!, ayo bangunlah!" tubuh Baekhyun terjatuh di samping tubuh Kai yang tergeletak, ia berbicara dengan nada manjanya yang sering ia lakukan pada sahabatnya tersebut saat ia sedang menginginkan sesuatu.

"Kai-ah~ ayo bangun! Kenapa kau diam saja" kali ini ia memberikan sedikit goncangan agar tubuh tersbeut membuka matanya.

"bangun.. ayou banguuun, bangun Kim Jong In!, cepat banguuuun" merasa tak mampu lagi menahan semua yang ia pendam, ia hanya mampu memeluk tubuh yang tak bergerak sedikitpun itu.

"ayo buka matamu!, aku di sini" bisiknya

Ada sebuah tanda pergerakan dari jari kanannya, jari-jari tersebut memegang tangan Baekhyun, membuat sang gadis menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia karena akhirnya sosok yang ia nanti akhirnya membuka matanya.

"kim… hyo… rin"

"ne, Kai-ah? Kau lihat? Aku mendapatkan ini, ini untukmu! Aku menepati janjiku bukan?"

"hmm" sosok itu akhirnya memberikan pertanda bahwa ia masih hidup "kau… eo, aku… sangat… rindu… pada… sosokmu yang … sekarang" sambungnya

"kau ingin aku seperti ini terus?"

"hmm"

"kalau begitu, kau harus bertahan!, aku akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit" gadis tersebut berdiri dan hendak memanggil petugas, namun tangan Kai menyentuh kakinya yang terbalut sepatu, membuatnya kembali duduk.

"ani~ biarkan saja"

"apa maksudmu?"

"bawa aku… dalam pangkuanmu, itu… sudah cukup… membuatku ber… tahan" ucapnya dengan susah payah karena haus menahan sesak yang menjalari pernafasannya.

"jinjja?"

"hmm" Baekhyunpun merebahkan kepala Kai di atas pangkuannya, ia mengelus helaian rambut Kai yang sangat terasa begitu lembut.

"aku… membawakan ini… untukmu" tangannya mengangkat sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Setangkai lili putih yang terdapat banyak tetesan darah.

"uhhuk" bersamaan dengan itu, beberapa tetes darah keluar dari mulut Kai

"Kai-ah… kau semakin tidak baik, ayo kita ke rumah sakit"

"jangan… jangan seperti… itu, aku… ingin memberi… tahu padamu se… suatu dulu"

"kenapa?"

"bolehkah?" tanya kai yang masih ragu

"tentu, aku tidak melarangmu"

"saranghandago, Byun Baekhyun"

**_Mezamashi ga naru mae ni okite toki wo tomeru_**

**_Omoida seruno wa mou_**

**_Nantonaku dakedo kimi no koto_**

**_Ichiokubun no kimi ni aeta kiseki nankamo_**

**_Itsu nomanika wasure chaukana_**

**_Wasure ta koto sae mo kitto wasure te shimauno_**

**_Heavenly days mune no poketto no heya_**

**_Kimi no kieta nukumori wo sagasu yo_**

**_Mou nidoto kimi wo omou koto wa nakutemo_**

**_Mada sukoshi atatakai ano hibi ni kagi wo kakete_**

**_Aruki tsukarete sawarikon de tohou ni kurete_**

**_Kanawa nai yume "unmei" toka futari nara ieta_**

**_Kaisatsuguchi de ienakatta iitakatta_**

**_'_****_arigatou'tte kotoba wa tabun 'sayonara' yori mo kanashii kotoba ni omouna_**

**_Heavenly days daysumaku waraetetakana saigo no kisutsui kurueru kimi no te mo_**

**_Nigire nakatta namida sae achi nakatta_**

**_Hitori pocchi ni nari imasara afure dasu yo_**

**_Heavenly days mune no poketto no heya_**

**_Kimi no kieta nukumori wo sagasu yo_**

**_Mou nidoto kimi wo omou koto wa nakutemo_**

**_Te o nabashite mitemo koko ni wa mou inai yo_**

**_Atarashii hiakri no shita aruki dasu yo (Yui Aragaki – Heavenly days)_**

**_Terjemahan ::_**

**_Ku bangun sebelum alarm berbunyi dan mengehentikan waktu_**

**_Dan entah mengapa yang bisa ku ingat hanyalah dirimu_**

**_Akankah tanpa sadar ku melupakan keajaiban?_**

**_Bisa bertemu seratus juta bagian tentangmu_**

**_Akankan aku melupakan apa yang telah aku lupakan?_**

**_Heavenly days_**

**_Ruangan di dalam lubuk hatiku_**

**_Ku mencari kehangatanmu yang tlah hilang_**

**_Aku tak akan pernah memikirkanmu lagi_**

**_Ku kunci kunci hari-hari yang masih terasa sedikit kehangatannya itu_**

**_Karena lelah berjalan, ku duduk kebingungan_**

**_Kita berdua bisa berbicara tetang mimpi yang tak terwujud atau tentang takdir_**

**_Ku tak bisa mengatakan apa yang ku rasakan di gerbang tiket_**

**_Ku pikir, kata terima kasih_**

**_Mungkin lebih menyedihkan dari kata selamat tinggal_**

**_Heavenly days_**

**_Apakah aku bisa tersenyum dengan benar?_**

**_Pada ciuman terakhir kita, aku bahkan tak bisa_**

**_Menggenggam tanganmu yang gemetar, dan air mataku tak bisa mengalir_**

**_Sekarang sudah terlambat, ku sendiri dan air mataku mengalir_**

**_Heavenly days_**

**_Ruangan di dalam lubuk hatiku_**

**_Ku mencari kehangatan yang tlah menghilang_**

**_Ku tak akan pernah memikirkanmu lagi_**

**_Walaupun aku mengulurkan tanganku, kau tak ada lagi di sini_**

**_Ku mulai berjalan di bawah cahaya baru._**

~Aku mengantarkan kepergianmu dengan penuh air mata kehangatanku, tepat dalam pangkuanku jiwamu melebur. Tetes hujan yang turun mengguyur, menghanyutkan seluruh perasaan ini. Ia juga turut mengantarkan kepergianmu. Kim Jong In.

Kenapa saat aku mencoba untuk menggenggammu, kau menikungku. Saat aku mencoba berteman denganmu, kau mengambil paksa orang yang sangat ku sayangi. Kau menambah kadar volume kebencianku terhadapmu. Hujan.~

-Byun Baekhyun-

END

Gimana? Za selalu baca ulang, ini sedih banget ceritanya…

Meskipun Cuma oneshoot, tapi tetap berikan **komentar** ya readers J

Gomawo #bow


End file.
